The legend of the Red Spirit
by TheRealStarkiller
Summary: Tragedy can lead anyone down a very dark path and Karnak is no exception. But when he finds himself at a crossroads in his life, will he seek redemption? Or will he allow the darkness to consume him? Whatever his choice is, good or bad, Republic City will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Spirit

Chapter 1

It's almost unfair isn't it? How the worst things in life are always the things you remember the best. You could have 20 or 30 years of nothing but love filled anniversaries, playful birthdays where the whole family gets together for one evening, putting aside all petty arguments and rivalries to enjoy and celebrate one more year of life. The feeling of bliss from your first kiss, the pride you feel from your child's first steps. But all those moments, all those memories we hold so dear, they always find themselves eclipsed by a single moment of tragedy and horror. For Karnak, up until the age 7, his world was warm and full of color. He wasn't born to a wealthy family. But where they were still rich with love. His father loeb was a dock worker, dedicated long strenuous hours of hard work for a pittance of pay. But he never let it stop him, he never complained, he would just smile and say 'hard work keeps a man honest' whenever Karnak's beautiful mother would fuss. His mother, Mira, was the kindest soul he had ever known, a woman who's smile would brighten the whole room and who's gentle voice would wash way all of his fears. They may not have had much, but they were happy.

But the first lesson Karnak truly learned, was that happiness never seems to last. The day his world lost color was the day his father and mother were struck down right in front of him. oh he remembers that alright. It never leaves his mind for long. Everytime he closes his eyes he can see it. The mugger stepping out of the shadows, a scowl marring his rough and dirty face. With every step the fire he had growing from his hand would grow more and more, dancing around so dangerously, burning brighter. Karnak clung to his fathers side in fear, dread growing more and more in his heart. He remembers the mugger demanding money from my father, the little that he had.

Loeb though, was not so easily frightened and he would be damned if he ever let anyone push him around. It was one of his countless lessons he would teach his son whenever he came home with bruises form school bullies.

'Bullies come in all shapes, sizes, and class son. But no matter what, never run away from them, cause once you do, they'll never let you stop. You keep your feet firm on the ground and you push back with everything you got.'

True to his word, that's what loeb did. But everything he had wasn't enough. Karnak always felt it was some cruel joke, that whenever he thought of that moment in his life, the only thing that had color, was the fire as it shot from the mugger hand and into his fathers chest, like a beam of light bursting through his heart. He can see the crimson red blood as it escaped from his fathers mouth. He can remember oh so hauntingly, the horrified scream that escaped his mothers throat. A scream that never stopped as she was burnt alive. The mugger's vicious eyes locked onto Karnak's. The eyes that held remorseless and sinister glee. The mugger raised his hand, ready to strike the child down. But the sirens stopped him. He growled but smiled at Karnak,

'Next time, scream for me.' He cackles before he disappears back into the shadows.

Karnak dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face, but his expression remained stone like. He spoke no words as the scene in front of him forever etched itself into his brain. He doesn't remember how long he stayed there, how long it took for the police to arrive. What good they were. His father had always taught him to trust the police, 'they'll always have your back, they'll always protect you'. Karnak was once again disappointed with the cold reception he had gotten from the police.

"another mugging gone wrong I guess." One says as he uninterestedly observes the scene of the crime.

"You sure? The way this guy looks, probably a drug trade gone bad." His partner comments, his foot uncaringly kicking loeb's dead body.

Karnak jumped to his feet and attacked the cop, to little use, he was merely swatted away.

"Get that mutt off of me!" his partner restrains karnak who simply glares and growls at the cop. Said cop sneers at him,

"Attacking a cop huh boy? You know that's a crime right? You're lucky you're so young else I would've had you in cuffs already." He threatens.

Karnaks only response is to spit in his face. The Officer angrily wipes the gunk off his face and brings up his fist before a voice stops him.

"Officer! Mind telling me what you're doing?" a tough looking woman with 2 long scars on her right cheek demands with her arms crossed tight over her chest.

"Nothing, I was just—"

"Just mishandling a crime scene, disrespectfully I might add, and threatening and preparing to strike a child who just witnessed the murder of his parents who's corpse you were just kicking around. Anything else I missed?" she states as she closed in until she was directly in his face.

The cop chewed on the inside of his cheek and said nothing.

"Both of you get out of here, I'll deal with you later." As the leave, spewing insults under their breaths, she turns her attention to the child who glares at her.

She softens her expression and kneels down to his level. "Hi, I'm sergeant Lin Beifong. What's your name?" she asks, but is met with silence and distrust.

She expected this, a traumatized child is someone who must be met with patience and care. "It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, about those two. Couple knuckleheads I'll make sure they get reprimanded for this. I promise you I wont hurt you." she extends her hand as a peace offering.

He looks at her hand then to her eyes. He seems to be searching for deception in them. Once he was satisfied, he tentatively reaches out and grasps her hand. She pulls him in and hugs him tightly and he began to whimper and the whimper turn to sobbing. Through it all she held him, whispering words of comfort to him. She held for as long as she could until the ambulance arrived. As he was being checked on, she addressed him once again. "Good news, child services have arrived, they're ready to take you in. you'll be safe with them. I promise."

The second lesson he learned, promises were made to be broken.

* * *

Karnak was in foster care for only 2 months. When he looks back on his time there he understands that the horrible treatment there, was preparation for what was to come. His first night started nice enough, the kids were calm and well behaved. The ward was a frigid old woman and it didn't take long for Karnak to realize why everyone behaved so well.

It was dinner time when it started. The ward placed a plate of food in front of every one and she sat down at the head of the table. "Remember to use your utensils properly when you eat." She says sternly. Her hard eyes pierced each one of the children.

They all fearfully begin to eat their food, no one making so much as a noise, not a slurp or burp. She seemed pleased with herself until her eyes land on Karnak and she frowns. "Karnak, dear, why aren't you eating?"

He said nothing in return.

She purses her lips and gets up, strolling slowly to him. She tilts her head. "Your poor old ward spent a long time cooking you that meal. Why don't you show her gratitude by eating?"

Again he said nothing.

Her frown turns into a snarl and she roughly grips his head yanks back painfully. He strains his mouth closed. "Now you listen you little twerp, you eat your food right now or so help me it'll be the last plate you'll see for the next month."

When she sees that he won't answer, she begins to roughly pry his mouth open hooking her fingers into his cheeks and digging them into his molars, making him bite the inside of his mouth. She grabs a handful of food and shoves it into his mouth.

"Eat up you little bastard!"

She keeps shoving more and more food into his mouth forcing him to chew. And when he didn't swallow, she would hit his throat almost making him choke. All while this happened, none of the kids even looked up. They just ignored it as best they could. Once the plate was clear, she yanked him by the arm to the head of the table.

"You want to act like an ungrateful miscreant, then you'll be treated like one." She takes out a whip from her handbag.

She looks at all the children present. "All of you watch and learn, or else it'll be your turn." She threatens.

Reluctantly, one by one they bring their eyes to Karnak, sorrow and fright visible in their expression.

The ward lifts Karnaks shirt off then holds him by his hair. She raises her arm then brings it down hard. Karnak's face twists in pain as the whip made contact with his back. She raises her arm again and strikes it down again. Once more, Karnak winces, but not a sound escapes his mouth. She didn't like that one bit. She brought her arm down harder and harder, Karnak's face twisting more and more. She kept going, her anger being fueled by this child's silence. Karnak tried to keep quite, but he was just kid after all. And when his skin finally began to break and bleed, that's when he whimpered.

The ward smiled to herself, satisfied with the result. "well now that we got that out of the way, let me show you to your room." she informed him with sadism dripping from her words.

She dragged him up to the attic of the foster home. A dark room with a few boxes and nothing but dust there. It was cold, damp and there wasn't a single place to sleep. She tosses Karnak inside. "Since you want to be a disrespectful little runt, you'll be here for the next week. No food or water allowed. Lets see if you'll keep the attitude afterwards, because if you do, well… that means we'll have to adjust it then wont we?"

She cackles to herself as she leaves him in the dark. The first time he was ever alone without any light in his life. Sure like any child, he cried and called out for his parents, hoping to be saved from the gloom that befell his life, but no one answered. Just him and his thoughts. For one week, he was there, with nothing but the rats as company. The attic was kept perpetually in the shadow with the windows being boarded up. He had no telling how much time had passed before his hunger became too much to bare. Desperation took hold and as one rat crawled too close to him, his hand shot out like a viper and gripped the vermin by its neck. The child looked at its beady eyes for a moment, unsure what to do, but once again, desperation took hold and he snapped the small animals neck. Unsanitary it may have been, but eating the rats kept him alive.

By the time the ward allowed him out the room, he was full enough to keep refusing the food she had provided for him. Angering her further. She became creative with her punishment.

"All of you get in line!" she ordered.

The orphans wasted no time getting themselves into a single file formation. She had Karnak face the line.

"All of you step forward one by one. I want you each one of you, to strike him."

No one moved at first, but all it took was one look at her whip before they began. The first 3 hits weren't bad, sure it hurt but it wasn't anything Karnak couldn't handle. But after the third, the others became bolder. They put more force into it, more anger. Its like they began to channel all of their frustrations and misery of their time in the orphanage into Karnak, taking it out on him. His lips were split, his eyes bruised black. By the time all the children had their turn, his jaw felt like it would break off.

It became worse each time he got out. He would refuse to eat the plate she would either force it down his throat or shove his face into the plate, breaking his nose at least twice. She would whip him, hit him, starve him, keep him from drinking water, And she would always send him right back into the attic. What she didn't know was that every time she threw him into the attic, he was preparing his escape. There was a boarded up window at the top of the wall and as his eyes got used to the darkness, he found boxes around the room that he could use to climb. Each time she threw him there he would sneak in a knife from the silverware and use it to pry off the nails. By the fourth month, he had gotten it loose. As he sat on the windowsill he waited until a carriage of cabbages passed by close enough for him to jump on. Once landing, he wasted no time and began to eat as much of the cabbages as he could. After eating nothing but rats for the past 2 months, those cabbages tasted better than anything he could remember.

* * *

4 months later he found himself in Omashu. He lived as a street urchin, stealing food to eat, pickpocketing others for chump change. He'd have good days and bad days. This one however was a bad day. It all started with him pickpocketing the wrong guy. It was simple enough, bump in to him and take out whatever he could from the split second he got. He took too long. A hand grabbed his,

"Hey what's the big idea!?"

Karnak attacked quick and stomped on the mans foot before breaking off into a sprint, he heard him yell for his friends to go after him and he ran faster. He skidded under a carriage and jumped over a table. Taking a chance and glancing over his shoulder hoping it slowed down his pursuers. It didn't. They were gaining on him.

He made a sharp left turn, but that was a mistake. It led him right to a dead end. He didn't get a chance to backtrack either, as his pursuers found him and blocked the only way out. The one he tried to rob stepped forward smiling as he took out a knife.

"So you little street brat, you think you coulda stole from me and get away with it? Oh ho ho buddy, no one and I mean no one steals from me and gets away with it. Not even a kid. Stretch, grab him." he orders and the one to his left quickly snatches the kid and holds his wrists in a vice grip, nothing Karnak does so much as makes him budge.

Karnak stares at him defiantly as the knife inches closer to his face, "Oh we got a badass here? look at that boys, not even a whimper, you got more guts than most. Guess I should cut them out!"

Just as he is about to strike, a hand shoots out from behind him and yanks the knife out of his grip.

"Hey what the—oof!"

he's cut off by a strong kick to the solar plexus. The knife was thrown through the air and into the hand of the man holding Karnak, who screams in pain as he drops the child. The scream is cut short as an open palm jabs his throat and rips out the knife to stab the other assailant in the eye before knocking them both out. Karnak is amazed as whoever the man is that saved him, moved so quick all he could see is a blur. Before he knew out, everyone was unconscious, except Karnak and his rescuer.

Said rescuer dusts off his shoulder before focusing, "Do you always get yourself into trouble?"

Karnak stays silent, his body tensed, ready to run if needed.

His rescuer raises his hands as a sign of peace. "I will not hurt you child. Trust me, if I wanted anything to happen to you, I wouldn't have interfered."

Karnak relaxes ever so slightly.

"My name is Zaheer, what is yours?"

He is not given an answer. "I don't mean to boast, but I did save you from being gutted as this man so eloquently put it, the last I can get is a name."

Karnak looks away for a moment then finally answers, "my… n-name… is Karnak."

Zaheer raises an eyebrow, from how raspy his voice sounded, it seems like the child hadn't spoken in a long time, most likely from some type of trauma. "I'm staying at a motel a few blocks from here, if you'd like, you can come with me. I can give you shelter and food for at least the night."

Seeing how Karnak appears hesitant Zaheer adds, "or you can stay on the cold streets and starve another night. It's your choice."

He turns and starts walking away, but starts to smirk as he hears rapid little footsteps hone in on him. A comfortable silence fell between them, Zaheer knew that they'd have a chance to talk soon enough, so he let the boy settle himself near him. He could see the side eye glances Karnak would throw at him as they walked but he paid it no mind. It didn't take long for them to reach their safe haven. Zaheer sat himself on a chair and gestured for Karnak to sit at the one opposite of him. He opened his bag and took out a loaf of bread.

"Would you like some? It's sweet bread."

Karnak nodded lightly. Zaheer tossed it to Karnak who caught it and devoured it whole in seconds.

Zaheer chuckled, "you must've not eaten for a long time. Which begs the question, why are you on the streets? Did something happen to your family, your parents?" he asked.

Karnaks quickly forming tears were all the answer he needed. He reached over and gave Karnak's hand a gentle squeeze. "When I was a boy, around your age, my father was killed in a car accident. The driver just mowed him down right in front of me. I held onto his hand as the life slowly faded from his eyes. Even now the memory is still fresh in my mind. I know how you feel, like the world has lost all color, food has no taste anymore. I couldn't sleep or concentrate. But no matter how dark your world seems now, I promise you Karnak, there will be light."

Karnak looks into his eyes with such desperation and he leaped forward into Zaheer's arms. Zaheer let him cry into his shoulder.

"I miss them, I miss them so much!" Karnak sobs.

Zaheer pats him on his back, "and you always will."

Karnak continued to cry for another hour before he eventually went to sleep. Zaheer allowed him to take the bed, suspecting he hasn't been on one since becoming an orphan. It took until the next morning before Karnak finally awoke. By then Zaheer had made breakfast which Karnak gratefully accepted. As he ate Zaheer decides to strike up a conversation.

"So how was your father like?"

Karnak raises an eyebrow.

"It has been my experience that when you lose a loved one, sometimes it's best to remind yourself of them so that you may honor them in life. So how was your father like?"

"… He was a good man. But stupid."

Zaheer's eyebrows furrow. "Stupid?"

"He told me… that if you work hard enough, then your dreams become true. But he worked hard and now… he's dead. He told me that you can always trust police officers to do the right thing and help you… but they didn't care and left me in that orphanage." Zaheer notices the amount of hate he added to the last word.

"My father was stupid to believe that. The world is cruel." Karnak finishes, a cold hardness in his eyes.

Zaheer rubs his chin in thought. "Your father, mistaken as he may be, was a honorable man. And smart, it is true that tenacity helps you to achieve your dreams but only if you apply it to the right place. But trusting this worlds systems and governments, is a mistake."

Karnak looks at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"These systems are like shackles that hold down the world and keep it off balance. It allows corruption to infect ever aspect of life until the lines between good and bad are nonexistent and things like justice and freedom are but a comforting lie. Told to everyday citizens through false promises and empty morals just to keep them in check." Zaheer explains.

"I don't have false morals." Karnak defends.

"Then answer me this, if your parents taught you that it is wrong to steal, why did you steal food or try to rob that man?"

Karnak looks away, "so I wouldn't starve." He admits.

"See? You only saw it as wrong when you had food and shelter. But when you found yourself with neither, you didn't see it as wrong, you saw it as survival. Its ok, don't burden yourself with unwarranted guilt. Anyone would do the same if they were in your shoes."

Karnak rubs his arm in an effort to console himself. "So what do you do then? If everything is some big lie?"

Zaheer smiles and stands up. "You free yourself, then you free the world."

"… And how do you do that?"

"Come with me and maybe, just maybe, I can get you the answers you're looking for." Zaheer offers his hand.

Karnak stares at it for a long time, weighing his options. Being honest, he had no other choice, it was either follow Zaheer and survive or, stay and die. He finally made his decision and grasped the hand.

* * *

They didn't have to travel too far; they found themselves at a monastery hidden at the top of the mountains not far from Omashu. Karnak recognized the mountains from stories he heard about Avatar Aang. The mountain contained the cave of two lovers. Too bad its entrances seemed to have caved in some time ago. Zaheer knocked on the large old doors in a sequence, 2 knocks, then 4, then 2 again. A second later the doors opened. Zaheer gestures for Karnak to follow him and what he saw amazed him. It was an open courtyard running with life, men and women dressed in a variety of clothes but each one in some way bearing a symbol of a lotus colored red. The training ground has quite a number of people doing all kinds of combat training from weapons to hand-to-hand. Older members were holding scrolls and books as they pass by in deep conversation about something Karnak is sure he'll never understand. He sees a female waterbender who is missing her arms, but in place of them are two streams of water that is allowing her to move and fight in ways Karnak would never dream of being possible. He witnessed another take a simple rock and turn it into lava and used it to take down all the targets presented to him. Karnak's wide eyes meet Zaheers.

"Karnak, Welcome to the Red lotus."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zaheer opens a bedroom door and gestures for Karnak to enter. It was small and bare, with only a window and a bed in the middle of the floor.

"It isn't extravagant, but it should be enough." Zaheer explains.

Karnak thanks him nonetheless. He stands near the window and looks out into the cloudless sky, the setting sun casting beautiful colors across the heavens.

"What is the Red Lotus?"

"We are a group of humble men and women who have dedicated ourselves in saving this world and all who live in it." He answers.

"Is that why you saved me?"

"Of course. I saw someone, a child no less, alone and in need of help. How could I as a decent human ignore you? That is why I joined the red lotus when I was younger, a little older than you. I wanted to help people, but I was shackled and held down by the constructs or society and its leaders. I was lost until I found the red lotus."

Karnak nods then scrunches his eyebrows, "Is that like-?"

"The white lotus?" Zaheer finishes, "Yes and no. 300 years ago our founding leaders freed themselves from the White lotus organization once they realized how disgraceful they became, allowing themselves to be influenced by the nations petty politics and agendas. For 100 years we were lead by a man named Xai Bau who first declared our principles. The natural order is disorder. Only through anarchy can our world truly be balanced."

He kneels down in front of Karnak and looks him dead in the eye. "I brought you here because I saw something in you. I saw you were lost like me, but I also saw a fire in you. A fire that if you let it grow, can shine a light over all of us. If you choose to, I would like to teach you everything I know, so that you can become a red lotus and bring justice to the world, the way your father would have wanted."

Karnak's eyes widened at the offer. Zaheer smiles almost imperceptibly could see the answer in his eyes before the boy even said a word,

"Yes."

Zaheer accepts his answer and leaves closing the door gently. Behind him stood his comrade, the earthbender Ghazan.

"So why are you recruiting kids now?"

"Get them while they're young… and the possibilities are endless."

* * *

"We have remained in the shadows for 300 years. Influencing the world in our favor, slowly but surely bringing it to our vision of freedom. Making adjustments when necessary but ultimately keeping our existence a secret. That is only possible through intense training and dedication. Training that will not be easy; it will be harder than anything you've done before in your life. It will make you bleed and break. But if you're strong enough, you will forge those broken pieces into something powerful. Know that I will not treat you any differently or play favorites, understood?" Zaheer announces to the group of recruits standing before him. They were of all ages, from young child to grizzled old men. Zaheer glances at Karnak in the crowd who nods. Zaheer does the barest of nods before calling forth his second in command and lover, PL'i.

The tall intimidating woman strides to the front of the crowd and orders them to go into their fighting stances. She analyzes each and everyone of them, then suddenly picks apart all of the recruits, about 30 men and women, as if they were rag dolls. She held nothing back either. When Karnak grabbed ahold of her calf she backhanded him hard enough for his body to be thrown off and knock a grown man down. It was barely a minute before everyone was down on the ground.

"Pathetic, all of you! Get yourselves up and back in formation now! This is gonna be a long training day." She promises.

A hand appears before Karnak's face. It belonged to another child with red hair, smiling down at him. Karnak accepts the hand and is pulled back onto his feet. "My name is Karai."

"Karnak."

"Well Karnak, I'm happy to see I'm not the only kid around here. Kinda wish that meant they'd be more gentle with us."

"Really? I thought they were." Karnak remarks with an eyeroll.

Zan laughs at this but quickly snaps out of it when she sees the glare PL'I is wearing.

"Well happy first day at the Red Lotus. Think we'll survive this?" she whispers.

A look of pure determination overtakes Karnak's expression. "I will." He promises.

And he did. For the next 4 years Karnak spent every moment of his life living and breathing for the Red Lotus. The training was agonizing. He would travel to different camp sites, learning survival tactics in different types of terrain whether it'd be a jungle, the freezing arctic or the scorching desert. The combat training wasn't simple hand to hand or self defense, it was survival. Everything was based on real life situations, fighting a nonbender, with a weapon, or a fire bender or earthbender, or even a group of all the above. He hardly came out unscathed. His still growing body was slowly becoming covered in scars and burn marks. But he pushed himself and improved. Spending countless hours training his body in any technique and tactic he could learn.

And as his body improved, so did his mind. He got ahold of any book and scroll he could find, whether it'd psychology, philosophy, or the art of war. He read them all. There was power in knowledge after all. Of course he stumbled ever now and then, suffering a breakdown when his parents deaths dominated his mind. But that didn't stop him. He began meditating, using methods he had read about from ancient air nomads from the north air temple. Every night before sleeping he would meditate and bring himself back to the night his parents died. He would watch the events unfold, but it would end differently in his mind. He would take out a dagger and drive it into the muggers' throat, stare into his eyes as his life wanes away. When the scenario finished, he would find himself in a dreamless sleep. This helped him gain focus and he thrived from it.

His superiors were astonished by his progress. As they watched his sparring match, they were amazed at how an 11 year old child is dismantling a man in his 20s who has a decade of experience under his belt. But it didn't stop Karnak. He used his wooden sword to deflect the punch the older man threw and twirl low before kicking the man at the back of his knee. This topples him and Karnak steps inward and elbow strikes the man in the throat. Before he does the finishing move, a blast of fire closes in on him and he rolls out the way just in time. His eyes narrows when he sees the firebender throw 4 more puffs of fire at him. Karnak acts fast dodging to one side, sliding to the other and flipping into the air. Mid air, he throws the wooden sword to the firebenders eye, stunning him. Acting fast, Karnak zeroes in and delivers a crushing knee to his groin. While his opponent doubles over in pain, Karnak tackles his knees then rolls over to his sword, holding it over his opponents throat. His opponent meets his eyes,

"Go on. Finish me." He beckons.

Karnaks hand begins to shake, he's conflicted. He isn't sure if he should.

"Why did you stop? Why do you show him compassion?" Zaheer asks.

There was something different in his voice, disappointment clearly, but a hint of anger.

"He's already down, he won't hurt anyone." Karnak explains.

"He can get up can't he? He can recover and attack again and you might not be so lucky next time." Zaheer shoots back, now circling the two.

Karnak begins to shift uncomfortably under the gaze. "Then next time I'll make sure to stop him."

"Why next time, why not now? He certainly won't show you the same mercy, none of your enemies will ever show you mercy. So why should you?"

Before Karnak can answer his opponent gets up and disarms Karnak, twisting his arm behind his head and driving his face into the dirt. True to his masters word. His foe grabs the discarded wooden sword and raises it to strike. But Karnak, in an act of desperation, grabs a hand full of dirt and coarsely rubs it into his enemy's eyes. When he feels the grip on his arm lax, he rotates from under him and knocks him on the ground and begins raining punch after punch to his downed foe. Even when his knuckles begin to bleed he doesn't stop. He keeps going until his fists feel numb. He rolls onto his back in exhaustion, physically and emotionally. He looks up and sees Zaheer looking down with an unreadable expression.

"Good. Now do it again."

Karnak gets up, passing by two recruits who lift his unconscious opponent, to take him to the infirmary most likely. One of them being Karai, who stops for a moment to give Karnak a smirk, "A bit sloppy but still beautifully brutal. Now let me show you how it's really done."

Karnak just grunts unintelligibly, trying to ignore the growing pit in his stomach.

* * *

A few weeks later, Karnak woke up feeling like the day was going to be different. And he was right. All of them were called out of their room and sent to the main hall. Karnak was quick to notice the absence of Zaheer. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen Pl'I or Ghazan or even Ming-Hua._ Standing in their absence was an intimidating man, larger than even Zaheer. His bald head was contrasted by a thick beard that reached his chest. Despite wearing robes, Karnak could clealy see massive muscles underneath and if his scarred knuckles were anything to go by, he was a deadly fighter. What stood out the most, was the horizontal scar running across the bridge of his nose, running from one side of the head to the other. For lesser men, it was probably a good distraction. Because his eyes, they could probably kill with a glance.

He gazes across his audience, glaring at each and every soul.

"So this is what I have inherited. Pitiful." He grunts.

"You must all be wondering who I am. Simple. My name is Marek and I am your new master." He states. "Now I know that you're all wondering what has happened to Zaheer. Plain and simple, he acted rashly and got himself and his chosen teammates captured. Leaving me to right his wrongs. And spirits has he lead you lot wrong."

There were murmurs of confusion. What did he mean by that?

"when this organization was founded, it was with the purpose to bring balance to this world. And have we? For decades we have stood far too deeply in the shadows, without so much as a whisper into the world, simply watching it as it rot. And for what? So that Zaheer could lead a foolish attack to capture the Avatar. Now look at where he is. That idiot. I however will lead you differently. Our time of apathy has ended. It is time for us to take a more active role in the world. It is time for the Red Lotus to resurge." He vows.

And that vow was met with a thunderous yell for victory, for blood. He begins giving orders to his new subordinates before pointing to Karnak and 4 other recruits.

"You five, come to my chambers. There is much to discuss."

From the corner of his eye, Karnak could see that Karai was also called. Since they had met, The two have become quite close, not friends per say, attachments become liabilities. But they do have a bond, a friendly rivalry to better each other. They share a nod before following suit into the private quarters of their master.

Once entering, the guard closes the door behind them, Marek's back to them.

"I have called you all here because from what I have heard, you 5 show the most promise. But that is up to me to decide. From here on out, forget any attachments, forget any family or loved ones or friends. Forget anything that makes you who you are. From here on out you will live for and die for the Red Lotus. You will serve the cause by any means necessary, even if you must take another life." Marek turns to face his chosen recruits.

Karnak tries to hide it, but his expression shifts for a second, but to Marek, it might as well have been an hour.

"Will that be a problem Karnak?" he questions. Karnak can hear in his voice that there's more to the question, almost as if he was setting a trap.

"No sir."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you sparring the other day; you hesitated when you had the killing blow ripe for the taking. Why?"

Karnak looks down at the ground, "I didn't think it was necessary."

Marek chuckles, "Not necessary." Faster than Karnak could see, Marek backhands him off his feet and into the door that creaked from the blow.

Karnak lands roughly on his back tenderly holding his face. That hit was harder than anything he's ever felt before. He can taste the coppery taste of blood and feel something floating around in his mouth. He spits out a glob of blood and just as he suspected, some of his teeth flew out. Marek is upon him again and slams him onto his back with his boot on Karnak's chest, almost crushing him.

"Not Necessary? Have you not seen the world? Have you not witnessed the animals that infest the nations? You think a bunch self righteous assholes like the white lotus can better the world by sweet talking dirty politicians and sleeping with the devil? No the only way to change the world, the only way it can make any sense is if you force it to! All of you will make that possible! You will be my swift and terrible rock." He adds pressure under his boot, making Karnak groan.

"Is that understood?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 2 years since Marek had taken the role of leader of the Red Lotus, Karnak's training took a different turn. He and the other recruits were told that they would be trained in 'the ways of the shadow warrior, to blend into the shadows, to devote himself to learn patience, agility, and theatrics in order to strike fear into his enemies, to engage armies without ever being seen'. It wasn't hard to understand what Marek wanted from them. He didn't want soldiers. He wanted Assassin's.

It was cruel and brutal to put it simply. Their beds and rooms were stripped from them and were only given if they had earned it. Well, no one ever seemed to reach his expectations. After the first few cold nights, Karnak as well as the other 4 chosen children decided to go into the woods, finding reeds that they had to fashion as beds with nothing but their hands, that were left bleeding and raw. They were forced to find their own food, putting their survival tactics to true use. But any move to share or help each others were met with severe punishment. Karnak realized this when he had killed a deer. He found Karai not long after and just as he handed him the liver, one of Marek's agents appeared and gave Karnak 5 lashes across the offending hand and 3 more on the soles of each foot. every lash split his skin deeply and made it excruciating to walk especially through the dirt and grime of the forest. For the next 3 days he couldn't feel anything on his right arm, his feet throbbed with every step and it didn't take long for them to get infected. The infection would've spread had he not found herbs whose oil he squeezed out and used as ointment for his wounds. His ingenuity helped him fashion footwear out of the skin of the animals he hunted. If there was one thing Karnak knew, it was survival.

Stealth training wasn't any easier. It had seemed simple enough, walk across a beam without making a sound. But what none of the boys ever realize, was that the beam was intentionally made to creak whenever it shifted. And with every failure came a punishment. Karnak soon learned to push down any feelings of despair and sadness from his heart, because he realized that if he allowed himself to dwell on such emotions, then he would surely perish. Instead, he turned those feelings into hatred, hatred for Marek, for his life. And from that hatred came focus. And Karnak persevered.

Karnak met every challenge fiercely and precisely. But that only made Marek train him harder. Currently having the orphan kneel before him with the other recruits standing by his side in a large storage room they are now occupying.

"Through focus and sheer force of will, Karnak has surpassed my expectations, frankly though they weren't that high to begin with. But learning techniques is nothing if you don't apply them correctly. I want this to be a lesson for you all. You must be able to use the environment to your advantage and strike without being seen. If you are seen, you fail. If you are tagged in any shape or form, you fail. And I will not accept anything but perfection. Understood?!"

"YESSIR!" they yell in unison.

"Then let us begin, oh and before I forget, if any of you see Karnak, do not hesitate to kill him or it will be your heads on a platter. You have 2 minute." Marek warns.

The four quickly disperse, and Karnak wasted no time. As soon as he hears begin, he silently sprints ahead and finds cover behind a crate. He peers over the corner and sees one of his targets, eyes searching the hallway as he unknowingly moves closer to Karnak's location. Karnak waits until he turns his head, then pounces on him, he puts his hand over his marks mouth and nose before judo flipping him onto the ground and driving his knee into his face, effectively knocking him out. He takes a brief second to search his surroundings with all of his senses and hears footsteps coming towards him, no doubt from the sound. He also notices a pipe near one of the walls and mentally going over how much time he has left, decides to wait a few seconds before grabbing his downed targets knife and throwing it into the pipe. Instantly steams spurts out right as the recruit passed it. She gags and covers her face with her hand. Big mistake.

Karnak wastes no time, he grabs her from behind and puts her in a chokehold. As she claws at him, she slowly begins to lose consciousness.

Karnak whispers into her ear, "I'm so sorry."

She barely nods before she finally loses consciousness and Karnak gently places her onto the floor. The young boy then runs out the passage and into a clear open space. He notices that two of the boys are walking together, thinking it's safer in numbers. But that won't Karnak. He notices that not far from them is a ledge, and if he gets to it fast enough, he might be able to use it to his advantage. He smirks and quietly goes to position, utilizing the shadows and side jumping over crates that were in the way and under too much light. Once in position he takes out his kyoketsu shoge and throws it onto the ledge. He gives it a few tugs until he's satisfied and begins pulling himself up until he can get his hands on the ledge. He pulls off the hook but it keeps it in hand, hanging form the ledge with one hand. It doesn't take long before the footsteps get closer, he counts down the steps it takes before they're close enough, then he attacks. He pulls himself over the ledge and kicks one of his enemies in the throat then uses the chain of his shoge to wrap around the other's neck and pulls him in and uses his momentum to throw him over the ledge. He ducks down and leg sweeps the choking boy clocks him across the throat for safe measure. _3 down, one to go_.

Speaking of the devil, Karnak hears a gasp. He peers over the ledge and there is his last target, staring at the unconscious comrade who was thrown over. Karnak, without hesitation, jumps off the ledge and lands right on his final target. He raises his fist to land the final blow but is stopped by clapping.

"Attaboy." Marek praises with a sinister grin. "I had some doubts, but your reputation does not exceed you. Don't let it get to your head though."

He towers over Karnak, "There will always be someone superior to you." the double meaning was not lost to Karnak, but he held his tongue. He long learned to watch what he says.

He's shoved off by the boy he was still on top of. "You always gotta be a showboat dontya Karnak." The boy who's name is Zan says with steel in his voice.

"It's not like you guys make it hard, I could've taken a nap in the middle of the room and you still wouldn't notice me." Karnak spits back.

Both boys glare at each other, which amuses Marek.

"Now settle down boys there'll be time for a dick measuring contest later. Karnak, time for one last test."

* * *

"… What did he do?"

Karnak stands in a bare room with a single naked light buld illuminating the room. in front of him is a portly man looking to be in his late 40's. Tattoos covering most of his arms and chest. A skull face painted onto his angry scowling face. Karnak stares at him emotionlessly. He knows better then to display any reaction. But to Marek, Karnak might as well be sobbing.

Marek crosses his arms over his massive chest. "He was a member of the desert marauders, a motor gang located near Ba-sing-se. They specialize in the pillaging and murders of villagers unfortunate enough to be in their sight." He chuckles, "don't tell me you're starting to feel sympathy for him? I thought we'd have driven that out of you by now." he comments, threateningly.

Karnak gulps lightly. He never gets punished the same way and he isn't eager to experience another new idea. Marek holds out a ninjato sword and Karnak's shaky hands grasp the handle. He slowly holds it in front of him, eyes switching from the sharp blade to the glaring criminals face.

Marek begins to scowl at the length of time Karnak is taking. "Isn't your refusal to kill hypocritical? For survivals sake you slaughter animals of all kinds sometimes for something as small as a rib. This man has killed women and children, robbed people of everything they had and burned their homes to ashes just for amusement! He doesn't deserve your mercy, he deserves to have his still beating heart cut out from his chest!"

Karnak knows this; he sees the logic in it. And yet, deep down inside, he feels that if he does this, if he takes another life, He'll lose his parents forever. Everything that he's trained for all these years have always been against what his parents taught him, which hadn't bothered him before. But it's different now. Because he can see the line. He's staring down at the abyss.

Marek's annoyance grows with witnessing his star pupils weakness. He snatches the sword out of Karnaks hand and drags him out the room.

"I'm getting really tired of telling you this. But you always did learn better the hard way."

Karnak numbly allows himself to be dragged outside the monastery. He barely registers when he is thrown in a smll metal box, barely big enough for him to stand. His master glares throw the hatch, "You just earned yourself a week in the hot box. As you roast from the inside out, think about whether or not it's worth keeping scums like him alive."

Karnak is shrouded in darkness as the hatch is closed and locked. Only small holes around the box shed light but not enough. Marek orders his firebenders to begin dousing the box in flames.

"Make it slow. I want him to feel every moment of it." The leader of the Red Lotus chuckles darkly as he walks away.

Karnak can already feel the heat rising. The floor slowly starts to change its color from black to a dark orange. His hands begin to sizzle with any touch on the metal walls. After an hour, Karnak begins to sweat profusely, much more fluid than he thought he had. By night time, his skin already felt raw, like he had a bad sunburn all over. He tries to cry but by the time his tears leave his tear ducts, they become steam.

True to his masters word, Karnak spent a week inside the hot box. The firebenders had a rotation, for a few hours they would blast the box with fire, not enough to really kill him, but definitely enough for Karnak to feel like a boiled lobster. They would stop for a while to allow the box to cool down a bit, but inside there was no difference, just a continual inferno. Karnak didn't dare sleep. Not like he could, my time he touched the metal he'd be burned. He wasn't fed either or given any water. So by the time the week had gone by, he looked skinny and frail. It was only a miracle by the spirits that he had survived. The dehydration had left him loopy, his legs wouldn't respond so he had to be held and dragged back into the same room. He was thrown down on the ground. He groaned as the naked lightbuld burned his retinas.

He heard the door open behind him but could barely see, his vision blurred and doubled. But he knew who it was.

"Have you decided yet?" his masters voice sounded like an echo.

Marek tilted his head with pleasure. "I mean, you can't go on like this, you're nearly dead. You can't possibly survive another minute in there. So basically it's down to the same choice; you… or him."

Karnak didn't answer.

Marek's face twisted in anger. He roughly gripped Karnak's neck and slammed him hard on the ground, leaving him on the edge of unconsciousness. Karnak wasn't exactly aware of much until a rag was thrown onto his face. He barely had a second to wonder before water starting pouring onto his face. He tried to spit it out but the rag wouldn't allow it. Now he was fully awake and aware. He tried thrashing but all his limbs were held down. He was coughing and gagging, the water filling his lungs.

"DECIDE! HIM OR YOU!" Marek screams and he continues to water board the child.

Finally he lets up. Throwing the rag off Karnak's face. Karnak quickly turns onto his stomach and throws up and coughs out as much of the water as he can. His breathing labored and raspy, he wants to gulp as much air as he can but he couldn't do it without coughing it back up.

"Please… no more." The child whimpers.

"Only if you decide." Marek answers, holding the sword out once more.

Karnak's eyes for one second focused. He saw the sword, its clean shiny blade ready to be bathed in the marauders blood. Said marauder was brought into the room and forced down onto his knees in front of Karnak, no difference in his appearance other than some cuts and bruises. Karnak stared at the both of them for a long time. Until his heart finally hardened. He stood up with unsteady legs and grabbed the hilt of the sword. He turned to face the marauder. He moved himself in front of the criminal, both eyes meeting. The marauder was smug at first, but his smirk started to fall. There was an emptiness in the boys eyes.

Said boy raised his sword. The thug gasped as the sword was thrust into his heart, coming out from behind him painfully. His eyes widened in shock as his blood spilled from his mouth before closing, the life in him slipping away.

Karnak wasn't shaking anymore. He didn't feel fear. Actually, he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the pain in his knees as he fell on them. He didn't feel Mareks hand as it grasped his shoulder. He didn't feel heat from the naked lightbuld, or the smell of burnt flesh that his body released, he couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears. Darkness had truly consumed him.

Marek smiled proudly. _I knew he'd break. They all do._

He grabbed Karnaks chin and made him look at him. "Your name is no longer Karnak. You are no one. You simply are the Red Lotus. You fight for the Red Lotus, you die for the Red Lotus. You live solely to do my bidding. Understand?"

Karnak numbly nods. "I have no name. I am no one. I am the Red Lotus. I fight for the Red Lotus, I will die in the name of the Red Lotus. I live solely to do your bidding… my Master."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Earth king Kuei II stood in his balcony overlooking his beautiful city of Ba-Sing-Se. He smiled to himself, pleased with how he has run the kingdom after his father's death. The original King Kuei would've been proud, at least that's what he'd like to believe. There were no food shortages, every one of his citizens had a home and warm bed to sleep in. He finishes his cup of wine and turns around to prepare for a nights rest on his bed when he suddenly finds himself face to face with a young man in rags.

"What are you—"

He yelps as he's flipped over and thrown onto his bed. He tries to struggle but he can't break himself free from his attackers grip.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" he yells but is met with silence.

"You're guard won't be coming, they're indisposed." His attacker comments with a monotone voice as he binds his hands. His hands that are starting to become unresponsive.

Kuei begins to panic, afraid that all his men are dead. The young man sees his distress and smirks. "Don't worry they aren't dead, just knocked out. Someone has to take the fall for your death."

With more courage than he let on, the king tries to appeal to the Assassin's humanity. "You have no idea what you'll cause! If I die then my throne will be handed down to my niece Hou-Ting. That self-absorbed witch will drive this kingdom and all its citizens to dust! It'll be a catastrophe, uprisings and riots! You can't kill me!"

"Well my lord," he says mockingly, "You'll be disappointed to know that is exactly what we are counting on. It'll make everything so much easier for us. I admire you attempt at appealing to my humanity but that is something I've lost long ago."

Huei shudders then his eyes widen in realization in that he can't move at all. He looks at his wine cup "Poison." He whispers.

His assassin shakes his head, "Not exactly, tetro totoxin. Isolated from the liver of a puffer fish. I added it into your wine this morning and you as well as your personal advisors and confidantes have all ingested it. They're all dead. Everyone else who could raise opposition has been bought off so your niece's rise to royalty is ensured. Don't worry it'll be quick, you can go ahead and close your eyes. Then when your guards are awoken and questioned about your death, they'll be searched and found with the murder weapon in hand. And the rest will be history."

He pats the king on his head, "Have a good nights sleep." Then takes out a dagger and slits the kings throat open.

He walks to the balcony and attaches a hook to the rail. He then somersaults off the balcony and repels down below to the kings personal garden. Once on the ground he waits by the bushes then just as he suspected, a guard making his rounds notices the rope and investigates. Once he's within reach, the assassin sprints out from the bushes and tackles him into the wall. The guard bends a stone tablet out of the wall but the assassin is too fast. He catches the stone and uses the momentum to bring it around and throw it right back at the guard who stumbles back from the blow. He then strikes the benders throat, making him gag, then locks his arm and brings his face down into his rising knee, breaking his nose. The Assassin twists the guards arm behind his back and slams the poor guards face into the wall, leaving a crack on it. He tries to fight back but he feels a painful prick in the base of his neck. Alarmingly, he feels his limbs start to slacken and his vision go blurry. Last thing he feels is himself being gently laid down and something being added to his pocket.

The assassin doesn't stay long after he leaves the incriminating weapon in the guard's hand. He uses the bushes to cloak him as he gets himself to a gate. He hops up and twists himself over the edge and on the opposite side of the gate without making a sound. He takes one of his rags and uses it to cover his head then starts to just walk. Soon he finds himself in a crowd as they walk the streets, slowly disappearing into the sea of people.

* * *

Marek meditates with his legs crossed in front of a fire, his shirt off as breathes the smoke deeply into his lungs, relishing the burning sensation and breathing it back out. He opens his eyes and announces, "You may enter."

The door to his personal chambers opens and in walks the young man formerly known as Karnak. He kneels behind his master.

"It is done. The earth king is dead."

Marek smiles and stands, looking down at his personal assassin. "Good. Once Hou-Ting ascends the throne it won't take long for her to be corrupted by the power. Her kingdom will suffer, stoking the flames of chaos, making it all the more easier for when we come back and topple the kingdom down."

"Yes master."

"I feel I must congratulate you. This is your 108th successful assassinations and not one failure, all by the age of 18. I can honestly say now that your loyalty to the Red Lotus is without question. You have dedicated every moment of your life to the cause, learning all the principles and beliefs we carry as well as being at the forefront of every mission needed to further our goals. It's in large part thanks to you that we have come so far."

"I … appreciate your words master but I wasn't the only one. There is also Zan and the others—"

"Yes yes I know. You lot, ' the fist of the Red Lotus'. Quite the petname you've been given but its reputation is not unwarranted. All of them are ruthless, merciless, and coldhearted, but you stand out the most. Do not forget what I said about attachments, even in our organization. Remember what happened with Karai." He warns.

Karnak bows his head.

"108 killings. How do you feel about that? You've murdered men and women, some in even horrific ways. Have you felt any remorse?" Marek studied his Assassin's eyes, his body language, wanting an honest answer. Not because he was a good man, he just wants to remind his underling about his actions and making sure that all compassion he had was driven out for the sake of the next phase.

Karnak goes into deep thought. Truth be told, after his first kill he couldn't sleep. It haunted him the look on the criminals eyes as the life left him. The way his chest never rose for air again. The little sleep he did have were filled with nightmares. It had almost driven him mad until he began to justify it. The man was a criminal, scum. He deserved death. That's what he did from then on, for the next 7 years. Everyone he killed deserved it, so why lose sleep over it? It was for the greater good, 'the world can only make sense if you force it to' as he was told. This was just a necessary step. So on the rare moments that the ugly feelings of guilt came creeping back up, he would put it into a tight little ball, throw it to the back of his mind, and ignore it.

"No." he answers honestly.

Marek detects no lies in his subordinate and exhales a long breath, "I believe you are the one."

Karnak raises an eyebrow, "Master?"

"Come, there is something I must show you."

* * *

The pair walks upon a secret flight of stairs behind the Monastery that Karnak was not aware of. It was located in a secret passage behind a false wall in Mareks room. As they rise Marek asks Karnak,

"I trust that you are aware of the former Avatars exploits and allies?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you are aware of the peculiar sword of which Sokka forged from a metal not of this world."

"Yes… he called it his moon sword."

Marek snorts, "Yes, ever the idiot he was. Anyway, that was not the only recorded time that meteors such as that had fallen from the heavens. No it had happened at least once before, here. This was why Xai Bau had this monastery built here centuries ago. Obviously he made weapons with it but he and his followers made a discovery."

Karnak follows Marek as they reach the top of the stairs and his jaw drops from the sheer beauty of the area he found himself in. a small garden with a stone path leading to a small but natural waterfall. Near it was a small fire with an unused teapot. But next to the water was a strange tree. It had a vibrant green color to its leaves, to the point Karnak could've swore it was glowing. But that wasn't even the strangest part. No, what really caught his attention were the heart shaped herbs growing from its limbs.

"Beautiful isn't it? This herb only grows here. You'll find it nowhere else in the world. Xai Bau had originally planned to tear down the tree but he realized that the meteor must've emitted something that caused the growth. He deduced that if it can make such powerful weapons, then its herbs can have the same powerful effect on us."

Marek grabs a handful of herbs, plucking them off the tree then washing them in the waterfall carefully. He then put them inside a bowl and started to grind them until they were almost powder then pours it into the teapot and sets the teapot over the fire.

"For most, when the herbs are ingested it results in a painful death, their blood becomes thick as mud, lesions form on their skin and their heart bursts in their chest. But for those who are strong, the herbs make them superior."

He locks eyes with Karnak. "That is why our training is how it is. So that the weak will be weeded out and the strong will be all that remains. Now I imagine that you hate me, good. I can't really say that I like you much either, but as I told you, none of our personal thoughts or desires matter. Only the cause. Which is why a leader must be ensured. Zaheer was the leader before me and I was his chosen heir. Now I have chosen you. Should anything happen to me, you will be the one to lead the Red Lotus. That is, if you survive."

By the time he had finished talking, steam was coming out of the teapot. He takes it off the fire and pours all its contents into a bowl. Then holds the bowl to Karnak. Karnak takes the bowl and without hesitation he begins to drink it. The taste was horrible and bitter and it burned as he went down into his stomach. Not just from the heat, but the herbs themselves were already taking effect. His insides started to hurt, his mouth went dry and burned. He began to sweat bullets and his vision began blur immediately while his entire body spasmed. Marek just watches it all without an expression,

"Lets see if you're strong enough."

* * *

Karnak wakes up with a start, gasping for air. For a beat, he doesn't know where he is or what happened, but then his mind cleared up. He gets his bearings and realizes he's in his quarters. _Must've had me placed here until he was sure I lived… or died. Never really mattered_.

He gets up and takes off his shirt, looking down at his body. All the scars that criss crossed his skin were still there, though he was still muscular, there didn't same to be any change, and he didn't grow in height either. But he felt different. Stronger, his senses felt keener. He exits his room and nearly bumps into Marek.

"Well it seems I have chosen well." He comments. "You feel reinvigorated don't you." he states rather than questioned.

Karnak nods in affirmation.

"Well then, you can get started on your next mission." He hands him a folder with a photograph. "His name is Jon Yin. He's a journalist in the northern water tribe that has become aware of our existence after witnessing one of our assassins. Make sure he stays silent."

Karnak bows and leaves to get himself ready. He enters his room and starts grabbing the gear he needs. _Well, I guess this is as good a time as any for me to see just how 'superior' I've become. It shouldn't take me long to get there anyway. There are many companies now that transport goods to and from the North Pole. I can just sneak into one of the freighter ships and pass as a worker then sneak back out. Shouldn't take more than 2 week._ After putting on his clothes and hiding his weapons he begins to leave but is stopped by Zan.

Zan scoffs, "Well if it isn't the new heir to Marek. Finally woke up from his beauty sleep."

Karnak rolls his eyes, "I wasn't taking a nap, just recuperating, ya jackass. Plus I could take a nap if I wanted to since I already finished my assignment. Have you?" he asks with fake innocence.

Zan growls, "One of these days I'll be the one looking over you with the same smug smirk. Just you watch." He stomps away, leaving Karnak to contemplate what precautions he'll take.

* * *

 _1 week later_

Thanks in large part to the crew of Varrick Global Industries shipment, Karnak found himself in the Northern Water Tribe without a hitch.

"Alright boys, try and get some shut eye we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" the Captain announces.

Not like any of the men will listen, almost all of them head to the local tavern for a drink or 3 after a long trip. Which is what the young assassin will be doing as well, but for different reasons. If you ever need to find anyone or anything, chances are you'll find a lead in most pubs. All whispers and rumors pass through or come from there. Karnak enters and immediately heads to the bar calling for the bartender, an older and large woman.

"You old enough to drink kid?" she asks in a raspy voice.

"You really care?" he asks back.

"No, what'll it be?"

"Strongest rum you got."

"Coming right up."

He thanks her and begins to listen in on the conversations going on around him. Not far from him, at a table, are 3 men dressed in northern water tribe clothing.

"You hear? Ol' Jon Yin's yapping about some shadow secret society bullshit. Calls it the red lotus or something." One says with a chuckle.

"Red lotus? What is he color blind, it's the white lotus and those guys are stuck down south. The fuck is he drinkin." Another disputes.

"He's another wannabe journalist, is what he is. Not da first from here, not gonna be da last. Der all da same. Yapping about some fuckin nonsense nobody could give less a shit about, anything ta get outta here and inna da mainlands. Just ignore em."

"Yea I know butcha gotta admit its funny."

Karnak accepts the rum and downs it quickly. He waits a second but doesn't feel the quick buzz that usually comes with it. Not paying it much mind he turns to the men.

"Yea I heard about dat, s'why I came here, figured whateva booze he drank is worth the trip." Karnak butts in, faking an accent as he pretends to be a drunkard.

The men look at each other then back at Karnak in amusement. "booze here is great kid but shits aint that great. If it was then Berta over there would've looked like a supermodel." He points his chin to the bartender who flips him off.

"den where does he go?" asks Karnak, "Cause I'm lookin for a good buzz."

"guy lives in the east side, all of em are uptight aristocrats. Sorry to say but they only drink tea an' piss over dere. He always heads to the local markets."

"Damn." Karnak fake pouts, giving the men a good chuckle.

He smiles though, knowing where to go looking. The Assassin allowed an hour to pass before he left the tavern. He walked the sidewalk for a while before he turned into a alley. Form there he sprinted then used the walls to jump and climb up onto the roof. _Well that was a lot faster than before, easier too_. He starts traveling over the rooftops, backflipping and somersaulting from rooftop to rooftop gracefully. He jumps 20 feet into the air and lands without feeling any of the ache that usually accompanies such a bound. _So this is what superior feels like. I like it._ He rapidly approaches the east side and soon enough he's overlooking the local markets. He pulls out the photograph then scans the crowd for a match.

His senses work in overdrive, never confusing one person for the other. It didn't take him to find Jon. Karnak instantly is upon him as he enters one of the backroads away from the crowd. Karnak is upon him waiting until he is sure that he is out of the line of sight of the crowd. He instantly jumps down from the rooftop and directly behind Jon. He grabs the man from behind and kicks his feet out from under him. His hand wraps around his throat, lifting him into the air with ease. Jon gargles as the pressure is immense.

He whispers into his ear, "The Red Lotus send their regards." And he slowly, very slowlydigs his fingers, almost taking pleasure in how painful he's making it. The journalists agonizing screams were muffled by Karnaks hand. The screams turned into gurgles as blood seeped between Karnaks fingers before he grabs his trachea and tears it out of his body, he then drops the lifeless husk to the ground. He rips off a piece of Jon Yin's shirt to use to clean his hand, staring at it, marveling at the power he now has. He's about to leave but hears a whimper. He turns around and finds a small child. A little boy holding a toy. Tears are streaming from his face, a look of horror and devastation in his eyes. _This boy… must've been his son._ He doesn't know why, but something in Karnak twists. A flash of the firebender killing his father briefly enters his mind. Within seconds he's on the move, sprinting away from the body off the streets, out of the city and into the sea of snow and ice. The wind and snow sting his face but he ignores it just as he ignores the tears flowing from his eyes.

He stops suddenly and falls to his knees. He grips his head in pain as he begins to remember every person he has killed. Every scream, every stab. Their bones breaking, the blood splattering and spilling. And finally he remembers the look in the boys eyes, those horror filled eyes that witnessed his father be murdered. Those eyes that watched as the blood pooled onto the stoned floor. He suddenly doesn't see Jon yin on the ground. He sees his parents. And the boy staring at him in horror, was himself. Karnak's face twists into an expression of agony as he lets out a roar of pain and denial. Realizing he has become the very same man that killed his parents. His pain filled screams slowly turn into devastated sobs as he curls into fetal position in the snow.

 _Oh god… what have I done._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loeb once told Karnak that within every human were the seeds of both good and evil. That it's a constant struggle in which one will win but neither can exist without the other. It was one of the few lessons his father taught him that he had not thrown away. Years after his death Karnak believed that his work under the Red Lotus was a physical representation of that struggle. That he was stomping out the root, no the seed, of evil. But he was wrong. He realized that now. He had wavered in his battle against the darkness, allowed it to seep into his very being and corrupt his soul. And the thing he found most unforgivable was how wholeheartedly he did so.

Karnak spent days wondering the snowy terrain, not even bothering to protect himself from the harsh conditions. He let the cold wind whip his exposed skin and crack it. He allowed the cold feeling to grow until everything felt numb. It almost felt like death and he welcomed it. No, he yearned for it. He deserved it. The heavy winds began to pick up, blowing into his ears like a mighty roar. But he kept walking, hoping that it would incase him like a tomb. Then he hears a whisper. Just a passing sound. He could've swore he heard a word. He stopped and listened. Again he hears a whisper. Then another. then another. Again and again and again. Louder and louder they got and he could finally understand them. _Murderer_.

His head snaps in every direction, trying to pinpoint the whispers but they were everywhere, all around him. he begins to clutch his head, pleading for the voices to stop. He falls to his knees. In front of him in the snow are the passing faces of all the people he's killed. Some with blood on them, others looking like corpses. But they all say the same thing.

' _you killed me.'_

 _'you took me away from my family.'_

 _'You're no better.'_

 _'you don't deserve death.'_

 _'you should suffer.'_

 _'you need to suffer.'_

He howls in desperation. He slams his fists into the ground.

"I KNOW! I DESERVE TO SUFFER! I SHOULD SUFFER FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!"

He grips his head as he sobs uncontrollably, his falling tears turning into icicles before they even reach the ground.

"I swear, I'll never take another life again. I swear on you, father."

He promises before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

The crackling sound of fire slowly rouses Karnak. He instantly is on the alert, uses his senses to scope out his immediate area. But all he feels is warmth. He slowly opens his eyes, slowly taking in his surroundings, noticing that he is in some kind of cave. His eyes finally land on an old man sitting with his legs crossed on the floor across from him. a fire slowly burned between them.

"Hh, you've awakened earlier than I expected." The old man notes.

Karnak instinctually analyzes the old man, taking in his appearance. He had a long light grey beard that reached his chest, fire nation attire that looked purposely downplayed but he can tell that they're royalty, his long hair was wrapped in a neat bun atop his head, but what was most telling was the burn scar that eclipsed his left eye, even reaching his temple. The ex-assassin didn't need to be a genius to figure out who he is.

"Lord Zuko." His voice sounded raspy and he wonders how long he was unconscious.

"Well that was quick. Though I suppose the distinct scar I wear was a rather large clue."

He gets up and grabs the teapot he had roasting over the fire. He pours the contents into a cup and took a long sip from it. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste. He then fills another cup and hands it to the young man.

"Drink this. It'll help keep you from getting sick."

Karnak hesitantly accepts the cup. Zuko sits closer and watches Karnak.

"I was on my way for an unofficial meeting with an old acquaintance of mine when I found you nearly buried in snow in temperatures that were rapidly falling and conditions that would tear a mans flesh apart with the little protection you're wearing and yet, after just a day by a fire you're already awake and with no ill effects visible. You must be made of sturdy stuff." Zuko states, sipping the tea without blinking.

The young man looks away for the moment, "I just eat the right kind of herbs. Why did you save me?"

The former firelord raises an eyebrow, "Why question it? I saw a young man, barely in adulthood about to have his life snuffed out. I did what any sensible person would do." He tilts his head as if he figured something out, "unless that was what you wanted."

Karnak doesn't say anything. "It's what I deserve."

Zuko recognizes that tone. It was one his sister would wear at her low points. The memory of his sister jolts Zuko. "Whatever you did, it doesn't mean yo—"

"Spare me the 'it's not all that bad' bullshit, alright. Whatever you suspect I did, trust me when I say it's worse." Karnak scoffs as he stares into the fire. "I used to think that this world was so fucked up because the universe or the spirits were trying to fuck with us for their own amusement. I would look at the death and despair that ravages the good and innocent people of the world, that turns them into monsters. And I would always think that something out there, god maybe was behind it. But now I see. God doesn't make the world this way… we do."

Karnak sniffs roughly, "So yea _lord Zuko._ It is all that bad. Whatever comes my way, I'll know I deserve it."

Zuko mulls over what he just heard. _And I thought I was cynical_.

"A wise man once told me that 'if you search for the light, you will eventually find it. But if you search for the darkness, then that is all you will see.' I may not have had an experience like yours, but I did find myself in similar crossroads. Unsure of how to make up for the sins of the past. What I know with certainty is that death is never the answer. It is the cowardly way. You did something wrong, you face it and own it. You do everything in your power to make up for it."

Karnak gazes at him, almost with desperation, "How do I do that?"

Zuko strokes his beard, "When I was young and foolish I was driven to hunt down the Avatar for the glory of the fire nation and for pride, though I mistook it for honor. But once I saw the error of my ways, I dedicated myself to aiding the Avatar and prepare him to defeat my father. But that was me… And I'm not you. Whatever path you take has to be your decision and I hope it's the right one."

Zuko takes the last few sips of his tea before he gets up and stretches his old body, the bones creaking and cracking. He groans a bit then begins dressing himself in winter wear. "I don't recommend you stay here. A cave isn't much for living conditions. There's some extra clothes and food in the bag over there, closest town is about 15 miles west. You could stay there or catch a freighter and head back down south. Your call. My the spirits watch over you."

He makes his final adjustments and leaves the cave leaving Karnak to his thoughts. The ex-assassin sits cross-legged in front of the fire, the warmth not penetrating the cold feeling inside him. He allows himself to think. What are his options? _I can't go back to the Red Lotus, I just can't. I can't take being a slave anymore._ But they'll be searching for him. He was their best assassin, Marek's prize possession. He scoffs; if he were dead they'd try to bring him back to life if only to use him more. And the Red Lotus organization is massive. They'd have people everywhere searching for him. Any logical place for him to hide, they'll search for. An idea pops into his head. _There is one place they wouldn't look into._

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be up within the next 3 days. i was going to make it one huge chapter but it would seem like to much time jumping so. I realize that this story is a bit of a slow burn. that is what i wanted, I wanted time to be spent getting to know my oc, his motives, experiences, state of mind. Because frankly, I wanted to avoid explaining his past later. it would take too long and i would either have to do so through flashbacks or even dedicating entire chapters to it mid story and it would end up a mess on my part. So after the next 2 chapters, things will pick up, hopefully you'll stick around**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_Republic City, Lin Beifong's office_

Chief Lin Beifong furrows her eyebrows, thoroughly reading the resume and credentials splayed along her desk. She takes a glance at the young man sitting across from her. He doesn't make a single noise or movement. He's calm, almost relaxed. Even under her stern gaze, which mildly irritates her she admits to herself.

"So, bachelors degree in forensic science, criminology, criminal justice, a masters in physical science too. You passed with flying colors the polygraph, the physical examination and the drug test. On paper you seem like the perfect candidate to become our newest forensic analyst… what was your name again?"

The young man sits straighter, "Karnak. I can't help but feel there's a 'but' coming along."

"And you'd be right. Some thing seems to good to be true it probably is. I'm not gonna let just any hoodlum into my precinct." She leans in closer, "I want to know you first."

Karnak doesn't waver, "what would you like to know?"

"why do you want to do this?" she crosses her arms.

"I always wanted to help people—"

"Don't give me that generic bullshit. Give me a real answer."

"… I lost … some people that meant a lot to me. Even to this day I'm trying to pick up the pieces but I haven't had the best of go at it. This here, it might not be enough, but it's a way to make up for that." He answers sincerely. He doesn't tell her everything, but a little truth usually sates others curiosity.

Chief Beifong's brow furrows. It's not the first time she's had an eager idealist come to her with a personal mission and tragic background. But she can almost sense some regret in his voice. He hides it well but; she caught some of it. Funny thing is, he seems so familiar to her, where has she heard that name before? That's beside the point.

"You were honest with me so I'll be honest with you. It's a mistake trying to come here to help this city. It's gone to shit. Crime is rampant, mob bosses everywhere with some of my own on their payroll. Just last month I had to let go 15 officers and 2 CSI's for being affiliated with the triple triads. This is an up hill battle, one I'm trying my hardest to fight but not prideful enough to think I'll win. I'm going to hire you because I need all the help I can get, but I wanted you to know that so that your dreams won't be utterly crushed." She elaborates.

Karnak gives her a smirk, "then it's a good thing I only have nightmares."

She chuckles a bit then offers her hand, "Welcome to the Republic City Police Force. I expect you here tomorrow at 0700. Don't be late or there'll be hell to pay understood?"

"Yes ma'am." He answers with a firm shake.

* * *

The former assassin strides leisurely out of the police precinct, deep in thought. It had been several months since he had been rescued by Lord Zuko. In that time he had journeyed back to Republic City. There were only a few members of the Red Lotus who were aware of his place of birth and the ones who did knew that in all the years he had spent with the organization, not once did he step foot in the City. Always taking any assignment away from it, away from the bad memories. So it would be last place they would ever think to look for him. he had heeded the advice given to him by the firelord which is what had lead him to becoming a forensic analyst. It was easy enough, falsifying documents to create whichever identity were one of the many skills he had acquired during his tenure in the Red Lotus. Besides, he has spent years cleaning up after his murders to ensure no clue was left behind, so he knows exactly what to look for in a crime scene.

He continues to walk for several more blocks and the buildings begin to lose their vibrant color and majestic look. Soon it becomes gritty and rustic. Swear words are thrown around more, everything's a bit dirtier. Downtown Republic City, better known as the Suicide Slums. The most dangerous part of the city. And of course the area in which Karnak now resides. He jaywalks across the street and reaches his apartment building. It was a rickety 3 story building, just as ugly as the rest of the neighborhood. But the pricing was next to nothing, given the areas reputation. It's not like Karnak has ever felt discomfort. He had almost made it to the door when a man pushes himself off the wall and stands in his way.

Karnak looks behind him and just as he suspected, someone else stood there, his accomplice most likely. Karnak faces the man in front of him once more and watches as he brandishes a knife.

"You know the drill. Money, watch, whatever ya got, give to me or else it gets ugly."

Karnak doesn't move. Angering the burglar.

"You think I wont use this bitch?!"

"Not at all. I can see it in your eyes, you're not a killer." Karnak answers, no fear in his eyes.

The burglar seethes and nods at his helper. Karnak's knee is kicked from behind and he allows himself to be knocked down. Both thugs are upon him and begin to beat on him. just as Karnak suspected, he was never once stabbed. Punched across the face and kicked in the ribs, yes. But stabbed? No. Of course, from this position alone, Karnak could've killed both of them in 786 different ways. But he didn't. He didn't even raise his fists to defend himself. True to his word, he kept his oath of pacifism. He would never take another life or hurt someone ever again. Another kick to the cheek and Karnak can feel some bruises begin to form, but nothing that serious. Another unexpected benefit from those special herbs, he can take more of a beating than before. Unfortunately.

After a good 10 minutes the thugs stop and the one wielding the knife grabs Karnak by the collar and lifts him enough to look into his eyes, the knife between their faces.

"Next time I'll cut that smug little face of yours off. Bitch ass."

He pushes Karnak back down and steps over him. Both thugs forgetting to take his money like they wanted but, neither one caring, they were satisfied with causing Karnak pain. He lifts himself up and dusts himself off. He gets to his apartment building and works his way inside. He opens the door to his apartment, dropping his keys on a nearby table and goes to the fridge. He grabs the bottle of rum and just starts drinking from there. He doesn't go to the bed. He doesn't like sleeping, that's when he gets nightmares. But then again, every moment of his life is a nightmare. Everywhere he looks, he can see his victims faces. Every. Single. One. He drinks so that he can forget, but he remembers. He always does now.

* * *

Chief Beifong taps her foot impatiently. Here she stands in the middle of the crime lab, a large pile of files filled with cases upon cases that need handling by a CSI and yet, no CSI to be found. She checks her watch and growls,

"Swear to god if he isn't here in the next 10 seconds I'll shove my foot so far up his –"

"Sorry I'm late chief." Karnak announces as he jogs in, dropping his bag on a nearby desk.

"And pray tell what your reason for being late was?"

"Traffic." He states.

She rolls her eyes, "Traffic. Is this how it's gonna be? Cause if it is you can get the hell out of here now."

Karnak purses his lips, "It won't, just a bad start on the first day, promise. So what do we got?"

She points to the stack of files. "All the cases your predecessor has left behind, no telling how many tampered with and weren't. your job, until you get called into the field, will be to sort it all out. Enjoy your day." She says sarcastically, leaving Karnak to his devices.

"Paperwork… welcome to your new life Karnak." He sighs and gets to work.

Over the next few hours he sorts out all the cases, much to his chagrin, many of them were cold cases due to 'inconclusive' evidence. And most of the ones that weren't and were definitely incriminating still resulted with the defendant walking due to questionable jury decisions. Karnak rubs his eyes and sighs. _Is this really all the justice system has to offer?_ He comes across a peculiar case.

'Victim: Nala Zhao, Age: 4, cause of death: strangulation, Primary suspect: Lee 'Two-toed' Ping.'

A little girl, killed in her own home. Karnak's hearbeat quickened. Memories of himself as a child being beaten by the mistress of the orphanage and Marek come rushing to his head. He doesn't realize his grip is tightening until he hears his armrest break. He looks down and sees the chunk of wood in his hand and throws it away. He refocuses on the file, looking through all the information it had.

"Parents of the victim have accused Two-toed ping after claiming he had extorted them for money and threatened them after their refusal to pay." He recites.

 _This might need a little more legwork._

* * *

A knock is heard on the door and Mr Zhao hastily tells his wife to hide. He approaches the door with trepidation, his pulse getting faster and faster. He slowly grabs the doorknob and opens the door a crack but stares confused as instead of the triple triad thugs he suspected, a young man whose hazel eyes are filled with determination.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to help, I think I can get justice for your daughter."

Mr Zhao can see the sincerity in the young mans expression. So much so that he feels compelled to allow the boy in. His wife of course begins to protest but the young man calms her down himself,

"I don't mean to scare you. My name is Karnak. I'm new to the police force, a CSI. I was going over your daughters case and I believe I can find what you need to implicate Ping." He explains.

Mrs Zhao stares at him, her eyes beginning to water. "How?"

"If it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to visit your daughters room, I'd like to personally visit the crime scene that my predecessor had yet to visit." The parents wasted no time to escort him to the crime scene.

"We were told not to enter the room. I never had the stomach to return either way, not after…she was taken from us." He chokes out as he opens the door.

"Can you tell me why he would do such a thing?"

Mrs Zhao chokes out, "He would regularly come to our shop. Asking us for protection money. At first we refused but our shop was vandalized for 2 weeks. Each day he'd come by, giving us his 'sympathy' then offering to protect us from this damage. But we knew it was his doing. But we just couldn't afford anymore damage. So we complied. But then business began to dwindle and became too hard to support ourselves and pay him. So we decided to cut him off. And he—he" she begins to sob and her husband consoles her. Karnak looks away form the heartbreaking scene.

He slowly ducks under the yellow tape. The room is more or else neat, aside from some coloring material scattered around as well as some toys and a messy bed. He takes a moment to look through every nook and cranny of the room. On the window he lifts it up and notices that the lock doesn't work. _Must've broken it when he snuck inside, so entry was through the window._ He looks at the shelf to his left.

"Your daughter really likes spy stories." He noted.

Mr Zhao nods, "Her favorite. On her birthday I bought her a toy kit so she could pretend to be a spy. She'd write secret notes and leave them somewhere for us to find." He muses.

Karnak's eyes narrow as he notices an empty bottle seemingly knocked over near her nightstand. _Probably from the struggle_.

He picks it up with a gloved hand and reads the label. _Invisible ink_.

"Was this part of the kit?" he holds up the bottle for them to see.

Mrs Zhao nods, "Yes that's what she used to write notes. We'd have to hold it under a special light to read it."

"Can you bring it here?"

"what for?"

"The entire bottle spilt on the floor, near the window. It's possible that the man who killed your daughter stepped in it without knowing. It would've dried and he would be none the wiser. Meaning we might have a footprint and I might have something to work with from there."

With that information, a shot of happiness went through both parents as the mother quickly finds the light at the fathers study. She hands it to Karnak who plugs it in and holds it over the ground. Sure enough, he finds strange extra wide footprints on the ground. Karnak records the measurements of the footprint and has Mr Zhao take a photo of it with his camera. Once he is done collecting the evidence, Karnak ready's himself to leave.

Mr Zhao approaches him, "So what happens now?"

"Now, I take this photo back and have it processed then I narrow down the tailor shops that sell shoes of this size. With any luck I'll find the one that is frequented by Ping and then my superiors can take it from there." Karnak explains.

Mrs Zhao approaches him and gives him a bonecrushing hug. "Thank you." She says sincerely.

Karnak shakes his head, "Don't thank me yet."

* * *

It took him a week to find what he needed but Karnak finally has all the evidence gathered. He knocks on Chief Beifong's door and enters once she calls him in.

"This better be good." She growls.

Karnak throws the evidence on her desk, "I think I found a way to implicate Two-toed Ping to the murder of Nala Zhao."

Lin beifong stifles a groan, "Because he has an wide foot?"

"He's one of 2 people in Republic City with that particular brand of shoes from Jo's Tailor Shop. The other one having been on vacation to Omashu during the time of death. Eyewitness accounts place Two-Toed Ping in the area at the time of death. This should at the very least implicate him and be enough to bring him in for questioning."

Lin's eyebrows rise nearly into her grey hair. "That's… some impressive work. Must've taken you a few nights sleep to get all this and all from such a small detail."

"The smallest detail usually has the most volume." He comments.

Lin leans back and observes her subordinate. "Why would you dedicate so much time and effort into something like this? You weren't even assigned the case formally. What drove you to do this?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you acted as if you had a personal stake in this and I want to know why." She stands up looking more intently at her employee.

He doesn't buckle under gaze though. She tries searching for answers in his person but his body language betrays no thought and his eyes, it's like he's allowing only the emotions he wants her to pick up. "I just hate when bad things happen to someone as innocent as a child." He answers.

Inside, Lin is damn near screaming. She was a woman who has spent the better part of 30 years solving case after case, breaking down a persons life story with just a glance and yet this young man, he hides everything so well. He only gives her answers that are honest but don't reveal what she wants. Just enough to answer her questions. It's annoying as fuck.

"Get out of my office. I'll have some officers look into this."

* * *

Two-toed Ping is seated in the interrogation room, his hands handcuffed to the table. Karnak watches him through the double mirror. He can't help but feel a bit aggravated at how relaxed he seems. Still, he pays close attention as Chief Beifong enters the room and sits Herself across from Ping.

"Mr. Ping, I'm Chief Lin Beifong. I'm going to ask you some very simple yet direct questions and I expect you to answer them in the same manner, are we clear?"

"Crystal Chief." He answers with a smug smirk, leaning on his set without a care in the world.

She scrunches her lips in disgust before beginning, "Are you aware of the death of Nala Zhao, age 4?"

"I may have read it in the papers."

"Are you aware that her death has been classified a homicide? She was strangled to death." She tries to gauge his reaction.

But he simply shrugs, "I was not but that, oh boy, that some horrible news. I beat her folks must have been heartbroken. And regretful." Karnak can see the hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

Lin picks up on it too, "It's funny that you mention that, they say that you had visited their shop before. Your last meeting going south and I quote, 'he left while threatening their lives if they wouldn't comply.'"

"Chief I thought you'd be smarter than this. You can't trust the accounts of traumatized people. Their emotions get the better of them and they can't think straight. I was simply a businessman looking to do business with them. They refused so I left. Of course I was bummed out, who wouldn't if they lost an opportunity. But I did not threaten _their_ lives." He clarifies.

"And what of the life of their daughter? Were you threatening hers?" she presses.

"Now what would I gain from killing a little kid?" he asks, dodging her question.

"I'd say you were hoping to gain their cooperation. Once you found out vandalism isn't enough, you decided to take it a step further and broke into their home and strangled their daughter to death." She accuses.

But he stays calm, "I wasn't anywhere near their house at the time of death."

"Is that so? Then why have we footprints matches yours at the scene of the crime?" she throws the photos on the table and that's when Ping's demeanor changes.

He scoffs. "So a footprint is your only proof?"

"There are very few people with an extra wide front soles at a size 8 for men. And even fewer tailor shops that deal with those types of adjustments. Forensics narrowed it down to Jo's Tailor Shop downtown. He only has two customers you being the only one in the city during the night of the murder." She finishes with a smug smirk of her own.

Ping's breathing begins to become pick up and he glares at Lin. "I want my phone call."

Lin nods and allows him to be escorted. As she leaves the interrogation room she is met by Karnak.

"So it's a done deal?"

"Not yet. He's most likely calling one of his crooked friends to get him a lawyer. In which case they'll use any means to let him walk." She rubs her forehead in anticipation of all the paperwork she'll be dealing with.

Karnak is bewildered. "Wait so you expect for him not to be convicted?!"

"Oh pipe down already! Kid we all know he's affiliated with the Triple triads. But we've never been able to pin him or shady shin, or Zolt or any high ranking member for any crime. Us getting him here today was just a way to send them a warning." She explains abrasively.

"So you're telling me that you did this—all this was all for nothing?! A child died Lin!"

"I know that! God almighty I do! But I can only do so much. The triads practically control everything in the city and I have only a handful of people working under me that I'm sure I can trust and on top of all of that I have to worry about a new gang, the Equalists. And the only thing that has kept this city from descending into chaos has been my carefully picking and choosing my battles. So stow it!... and it's Chief Beifong to you." she warns.

Karnak glares fiercely at her but holds his tongue as a small mousey man in a cheap suit strides over to them like as if he owns the place. "I'm looking for my client."

"That'll be me." Ping says as he is escorted back with a wide grin.

"My name's Sal. I'm this mans lawyer and I demand he be released from this unlawful holding." The lawyer demands without fear.

Karnak crosses his arms, "unlawful? We have evidence—"

"Circumstantial at best. It'll never hold up in court besides my witness has an alibi."

"I was in church." Ping states with obvious sarcasm.

"At 3 o'clock in the morning?" Beifong inquires.

"It beats the hassle of finding a seat." He quips.

"This is outrageous, I'm sure if we bring it to the council—"

"I usually spend every Wednesday night having dinner with most of them. So I'll be sure to pass along your request." He adds insult to injury by condescendingly patting Karnak's shoulder like a child.

Karnak couldn't believe it. All that hard work and after finding clear cut evidence, it's all thrown away. "But we know you did it."

"It's not about what you know, it's about what you can prove in court. Which is nothing. Have a good day Chief and make sure to shorten the leash on your dogs." Ping throws over his shoulder with a laugh.

Karnak seethes in anger and grabs him by the collar but lin grabs him by the shoulder, grunting lightly at how much effort she needs to put in to stop him.

"That is attempted assault on my client and I can sue you for that!" claims the lawyer.

"You get out of here, I'll deal with him!"

"Make sure you do." Ping snidely remarks, lightly glaring at Karnak.

Lin watches the pair until they're out of sight before turning back to Karnak furiously, "You've embarrassed me enough as it is. Get back to the lab and don't let me catch sight of for another week."

* * *

It was almost 8 at night when Karnak finally arrived home. He didn't bother to make himself something to eat. He had long lost his appetite. His mind drifting back to the conversation he just had informing the Zhao couple about his failure. The anguish and grief that over took them was… haunting.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He hears the whispers again.

 _This is your fault_

 _You did this_

 _You could've stopped him_

He groans and presses his hands into his ears, squeezing so hard he almost felt his head crack.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

But they don't stop. He squeezes his eyes shut but his mind wanders. He can see it now. Nala must've had a look of terror. The same that all his victims wore when he was upon them.

 _She was innocent._

 _she was a child._

 _Her whole life ahead_

"You could've done something."

Karnak looks up and sees the first man he ever killed. The hole where he stabbed him in still gaping and bleeding.

"but did nothing."

"I found evidence to put him away." Karnak protested.

"But it wasn't enough. Your'e only killing the symptoms. You aren't curing the disease." Blood begins to pour from his eyes and mouth and nose.

"If only you showed as much conviction as when you were a serial killer she might still be alive. But you aren't like that anymore. Now you're the same scared shitless kid that didn't have the guts to kill me." His body begins to decompose.

Karnak stares in horror, but no words escapes his mouth. "Your inaction makes you just as much a failure. If Ping kills again then that blood will be on your hands."

"Nonono…" Karnak rocks back and forth.

"You need to do something." His body finally breaks apart and become a pile of bones in a puddle of blood.

Karnak stares for what feels like ages before he finally stands. His heart hardens. He looks at the mirror and doesn't see Karnak, he sees an assassin of the Red Lotus once more.

* * *

Ping opens the door to his loft. He happily takes his jacket off and throws it to his coat hanger. "What a day what a day."

Of course he's in a good mood. He just dodged a murder conviction. Of course shady shin gave him an earful for being so sloppy and almost getting caught but he still has his freedom and that's all that matters. Plus he got to see those pigs at the precinct screech in anger as he walked which put a little pep into his step. That CSI was a bit off-putting though. He tried to hide it but that man had the eyes of a killer and it almost frightened him. Almost.

He sighs, "Should probably do something about that guy."

Suddenly the lights go out. He stands up and tries to flip the light switch on with no result. He lights a fire on his hand. Raising it up. He hears a noise to his left and looks but sees nothing, just a chair moved out of position.

"What the hell?"

He hears metal clanking in the kitchen and he shoots a blast at the area but hits nothing. Some of the cabinets lighting on fire though.

"Ah shit." He shakes his head but notices that his fire is casting a shadow. 2 shadows actually.

He turns around throwing a hook, fire escaping the fist but again he sees nothing. Now he begins to panic.

"Is someone there? You better show yourself right now!"

He hears more noise behind him. Then in front. At his sides. Every time he looks he sees nothing. Now he's had enough.

"Where are you!" he yells.

He turns around and is met with the CSI from the precinct.

"Here."

Ping tries to throw a punch but his fist is blocked and an open palm smashes into his chest and knocks him off his feet. He falls back a few feet onto the ground. He kicks out a leg but it is caught. Karnak then lifts the leg up and slams his elbow down onto the knee, breaking it. The mobster howls in pain and tries to push his attacker back but his wrist is grabbed and twisted painfully in his iron-vice like grip.

"Was this the hand? The one you used to kill her?" he snarls as he crushes the bones in his hand.

Ping barely has a moment to think before white hot pain envelops his mind. He doesn't realize it's him screaming until he stops to breath. He looks down and sees that his right arm has been ripped off completely and thrown across the room.

He tries to crawl back, desperate to get away. But Karnak is upon him, his smoldering Hazel eyes nearly glowing with unadulterated fury.

"Please!" Ping pleads, "I'm sorry! I confess! I killed her! Just stop, Arrest me go ahead!"

But that doesn't deter Karnak. He simply grabs Ping by the throat and lifts him off his feet and into the air. Ping's eyesight starts to get blurry, he's breathing all but cut off. Karnak brings him in close.

"Men get arrested. Animals, get put down."

He then digs his fingers into Pings throat and rips out his trachea. He drops Ping to the floor, letting him suffocate to death. It was like he was on autopilot. He wipes down every spot he stood or touched, getting rid of any trace he may have left behind. He puts out the fires from Ping's futile attacks then leaves the building. It was past midnight when he got back to his apartment. He bypassed the rum he usually takes before trying to rest and laid himself on his bed. And he never slept better.

* * *

Karnak always knew that his actions would have repercussions. Emotionally it left him conflicted. He was obviously distraught that he so easily broke his oath of pacifism but on the other hand, he ensured that justice was carried out. Of course there was an investigation. The Triple triads were very eager to find the identity of the one who killed their own. Despite his emotional stake in the case, Karnak never became a suspect. The residents of his apartment complex made it known that he had an oath of pacifism and shared with great details the beatings he allowed himself to experience much to his embarrassment. For a while, Karnak fooled himself into thinking it was all behind him. He'll dedicate himself to his new job and this time make sure that he never commits another act of violence again.

But that changed completely when he received his mail 3 months later. It was a simple letter. He opened it and inside was a paper. His blood went cold when he said what it said. Just two words.

"We Know."

Under it, a stamp of a Red Lotus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sitting in his dingy apartment for the last 5 hours, Karnak has done nothing but stare unblinkingly at the letter with a Red Lotus adorned on it. The words 'We know' etched on the paper and in the Ex-Assassin's memory, he repeats it over and over. _Of course they knew, why wouldn't they? This is an organization that's survived for hundreds of years without anyone even knowing of course they'd find their favorite pet_ , he thought to himself bitterly. He chuckles humorlessly, thinking what a fool he had been to ever assume that he'd be able to breath let alone live peacefully under the looming shadow of the Red Lotus. He looks down at his hands, the same hand that tore two-toed ping limb from limb. His strength before the herbs was already exceptional but now it was at an entirely new level, a level he hadn't even tried to test, which was a mistake on his part. He fears what would happen if he let his anger get the best of him again and with his tendency for murder, who knows the kind of damage that he would cause, the pain he'd reap to those who do not deserve it the same way he has for all his life. _Maybe… maybe I should let them take me, let them kill me. The world would be better off._

"Guess I should accept my fate like a man." He muses without a hint of sadness.

"Like a man?"

Karnak snaps towards the source of the voice and the color leaves his face.

"What, not expecting to see the sins of your youth?" Jon Yin asks sarcastically.

Karnak squeezes the armrest of his chair so hard they break. His eyes analyze Jon and they instantly zero in on the gaping hole in his throat, the same place where he ripped out his trachea. Which can only mean…

"I'm hallucinating."

"We have a winner."jon remarks snidely. "and a coward."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a coward. You're just gonna let them kill you without a fight."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?" Karnak asks.

"Ecstatic, I mean you did leave my wife without a husband and my children without a father. But you, you're welcoming it, so that you can escape the consequences of your actions." He states fiercely, his eyes boring into Karnaks soul.

His anger rising, Karnak towers over the apparition glares straight into his eyes. "I am facing it! I deserve death and death is the only outcome in this situation."

"Do you even remember what Zuko told you? killing yourself isn't going to fix anything or make up for what you did. Not only would you be freeing yourself of the consequences, but the monsters that made you as well." Jon jabs his bony finger into Karnaks chest, emphasizing each word.

"What're you talking about?" Karnak questions.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what happens when someone tries to leave. Remember Karai? You yourself stabbed her straight into her heart when it was discovered that she tried to escape the Red Lotus."

"That's not how it happened." Karnak retorts through gritted teeth.

"Bullshit and why did they order you to do it? To keep their existence secret. Why did they order you to kill me? To keep their existence a secret so that they can manipulate, kill and torture freely and leave behind more broken families and lives. You'd be doing them a favor!" he spat at Karnak.

The young man's face screws up in anger but he turns away because he knows that his victim was telling the truth. Even with his death, he'll just be replaced and the cycle will continue until they succeed.

"Now you got it, if you want to truly answer for what you've done, then start with them. So what're you gonna do?"

"What am I gonna do? What the hell can I do?" The young man rubs his face and thinks. "These people have been around for centuries plugging any and all leaks in their organization, cutting out the tongues of anyone who would speak of their existence and or against them, no one would believe—"

"Excuses, excuses. That's all I hear right now. I was this close to bringing them to light", he holds his fingers up, "THIS CLOSE! I was a simple journalist that scrapped for evidence for years. But you are living proof! you just need to go to the right person."

This makes Karnak laugh, "Who exactly could I go to with this? Chief beifong? Even if she'd believe me its out of her jurisdiction. Who else you had in mind Tenzin?"

"Why not? He's in connection to the order of the white lotus, as well as other politically and physically powerful figures in all four nations like your _savior_ Zuko, he might not be a bad choice." Jon states.

Karnak pauses and lets his mind work. From what he knew, Tenzin is still in connection with other leaders of the nations as well as the United Forces. The Red Lotus wouldn't suspect him of ever releasing any information given the nature of his training. This may give him the element of surprise. With his mind set Karnak turns to address Jon but when he turns, theres nothing but empty space. He shakes his head, he would hope that that would be the last time he'd hallucinate, but something tells him this is only the beginning.

He pushes those thoughts away and refocuses. At this moment the first thing he needs to do is get to Air temple Island. He grabs the letter and places it inside a small jar and tightens the lid then leaves his apartment through the window. Deftly climbing to the top using the fire escape. He leaps to the top of the building and centers himself looking for the island. Once his eyes land on it he takes a breath and loosens the heavy muscles of his body. He then takes a running start before leaping high into the air, farther than he had in the northern water tribe. He clears 2 building roofs before landing on the next, leaping and running with the grace of a jaguar, moving so fast that the buildings should be a blur but he can still see everything clearly. Despite his apartment being 4 miles away from the docks, he still reaches it in less than a minute. He somersaults off the last building before diving straight into the cool waters of the bay and begins to swim to the island. He cant help but still be amazed at his new abilities. Maybe one day he can figure out just what his limits are.

In no time, he reaches the island and climbs up into the rocks on the side, his strong hands digging into the stone and lifting himself higher and higher until he finally reaches stable land. By now the sun has set, which means that Tenzin and his family should be preparing for dinner. Karnak chuckles lightly, he only knew that because he had studied up on Tenzin long ago in case he ever needed to assassinate him and now here he is, about to asks that very man for help.

* * *

"Settle down Ikki we're about to have dinner. Meelo! No Do not stuff that in your nose!" Tenzin snatches the spoon out of Meelos hand and places it to the side, the veins in his head ready to burst but a gentle hand rests on his shoulder soothingly. Tenzin smiles and kisses the warm hand of his wife pema.

"Kids please calm down, you'll drive your father into a heart attack." She jokes.

The kids giggle but listen to their mother, Tenzin grumbles at her jest but still lovingly helps her sit down as she holds her baby bump. He takes a hold of her hand and begins to say their grace,

"we are grateful for this food—"

The doors burst open and Tenzin snaps to his feet. He's caught off guard by the sight of a young man dripping wet and holding a small jar in his hand. He stays in a defensive position, unsure of this intruder. From what he can tell from scrutinizing his profile, he's a tall man packed with a lot of muscle and he can tell from the way he stands, they aren't for show.

"Who are you? why have you come to my home?"

The young man sighs, "The Red Lotus is alive. And thriving."

Everything stops, Pema drops her cup, the kids look to each other in confusion and tenzin loses all color in his face and his heart races.

"That can't be possible, we defeated the last pockets of them a little over a decade ago!"

Karnak opens the jar and pulls out the letter sent to him, with the Red Lotus Logo on it. Tenzin tentatively takes it and sees that his fears have been realized.

"You didn't even scratch the surface. They've been getting stronger and stronger for the past 3 centuries."

"Why would they be after you?" Tenzin asks.

Karnak looks him dead in the eye, regret and pain evident. "I was their assassin."

* * *

Tenzin leads a delegation of the White Lotus and into the lower levels of his Island.

"He came to my family and I, an assassin! Right in my midst! I immediately had the few white lotus sentries I had on hand to secure him and move him to a safe room." Tenzin fumes.

"How could the Red Lotus still be alive? We stamped out their existence when they tried to kidnap Avatar Korra." One of the members states.

"He must be lying!" another claims.

"But if he isn't? it would look like a rather large blunder on our part, the people of all nations would lose faith in our ability to protect them. This cannot get out."

Tenzin stops and glares angrily at said Member. "This is much more important than petty political failings. If what he says is true, and I believe it is, then that means the world and the Avatar is in more danger than we realize."

Having left no more room for discussion, Tenzin leads them to the white Lotus quarters where 10 sentries stand guard, each and every one in attack position, ready. With Tenzin's permission, they open the doors. They all cautiously walk inside, all eyes landing on Karnak who's sitting calmly on a chair with his hands cuffed in front of him and chained to the ground.

The air was thick with tension, nervous energy crackling on all of them. The De Facto leader of the delegation steps forward and addresses the ex-assassin.

"What is your name?"

It was silent for a couple seconds, "My name is Karnak. And I was once an assassin who killed and fought in the name of the Red Lotus."

"What proof do you ha—"

"I was originally recruited by Zaheer himself… Judging from your reactions, you know who he is and exactly what he is capable of. Now imagine hundreds of him. Benders and non-benders. With a leader that has replaced him who has no morality or mercy."

"And you do?" Tenzin enquires pointedly.

Karnak looks away, momentarily lost in memories of all his victims. "For the longest time no. I'm not going to lie to you Master Tenzin, I've committed a great many acts of cruelty. I've killed people who should not have been killed, changed lives for the worse, manipulated others into doing the Bidding of my formers masters." He looks down to his cuffed hands, ghost feelings of blood and broken bones dancing along his fingers. "I wish I had no mercy, no morality. I would actually be able to sleep at night. But we cant always get what we want. My every waking moment is tortured by the sins of my past. You can hang me for this if need be, but I cant go peacefully if the people who I used to serve are allowed to continue on their mission of chaos."

The atmosphere of the room has changed, many were taken aback but the sudden confession, this moment of vulnerability. Tenzin especially was shaken by all this. The sound of his voice, filled with so much self-hatred, guilt, and loathing. The way he said 'my former masters', it was filled with such venom.

"What did they do to you?" the airbending master asks.

"They broke me down and made me their weapon. I was their wildfire they'd set off wherever they see fit."Karnak confesses.

The airbender, despite his best efforts, feels pity for the young man. He can sense the agony radiating from his very being, he didn't have to be a psychic to know that he wasn't treated kindly.

One of the more skeptical White Lotus leader steps in, "Say that we believe anything you've said, what exactly would you have us do?"

"I know the location of their main base as well as the names of all the members who are hidden in governments around the world. I can give you everything you need to truly defeat the Red Lotus. I will confess to everything. You have my word."

"The word of an assassin? A self proclaimed manipulator?!" One yells out.

The doors open again and Lord Zuko walks in. "That's enough! Let us all speak of this in a more calm area."

Tenzin, despite himself, smiles. He bows, "lord Zuko."

Zuko raises his hand, "please you don't have to be so formal. Just Zuko. I am no longer the firelord."

"Apologies." Tenzin relents.

Zuko nods then ushers the rest out and into a separate room. "I had heard everything."

"Then you can clearly see the danger in all of this! We Cannot take the word of an assassin especially one who claims such falsehoods!"

Zuko fires back, "If he speaks falsehoods then he's probably lying about being an assassin."

The delegate's face screws into anger but the other delegate beats him to it, "This is no time for jokes!"

"I wasn't joking, I was simply pointing out the lack of logic in his way of thinking." Zuko retorts.

"Let us please focus." Tenzin commands.

"Yes let's, I believe we should take the boy's offer." Zuko declares to the astonishment of the others.

"You must be joking?"

"I can't believe this!"

"Zuko, Are you sure this is wise?" Tenzin asks.

"Yes I do. Think about it, even if he were to do this for self profit, which I don't believe is the case, he can give us an advantage against an enemy we thought long gone. We can use my nephew to lead the united forces on a surprise attack against their main base of operations and send word throughout the four nation to weed out the sympathizers and sleeper agents. If handled correctly, it can be done without the public ever knowing, so that the reputation of the White Lotus is upheld." He reasons. Thankfully this seems to tame the more outspoken members of the delegate and they begin to formulate a strategy.

Tenzin pulls Zuko aside, "I won't argue against the logic but what of the boy, Karnak? His crimes can't go unanswered."

"They won't, but I don't believe we should deal so heavily with him. You can see can't you? He had been brainwashed since young to do there bidding, crimes were committed against him as well."

"Why do you defend him so much?" Tenzin asks, he has to know.

"A year ago, I found him laying in the snow buried, near death. I nursed him back to health and though he was vague, he had explained enough. Enough for me to know that he had gone through experience similar to what I had gone through. I recognized the signs, of someone raised against his spirit, of someone forced to do horrible things and made to believe that it was for a glorious cause. Though his acts were severe, I would dishonor the memory of your father if I didn't give him the same chance at redemption that I was once given." Zuko explains before leaving Tenzin to his thoughts.

* * *

Thanks to the influence of the more powerful members of the White Lotus, Karnak was excused from work, which of course caused Chief Beifong's suspicions to arise but that will be dealt with… if Karnak survived what comes next of course. Once a plan was ironed out, all that was left to do was wait. Karnak was allowed back to his apartment where he stayed waiting. It only took one day before he heard the door open, and in walked two men.

He sighs, "guess it was only a matter of time."

 **Author's note: I am very sorry for the long** **wait, i know this want the best of chapters, but i had gotten a case of writers block and because of it, lost interest for a while. but i did not want to abandon this story and i have not. I will be updating more frequently since I've finally gotten my writing grove back and i hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Just wanted to state that Karnak will not be some overly edgy person, he will grow as a person and deal with his issues, he won't be a gary sue either. he's gonna get hurt and he's gonna be wrong, he'll still make some bad decisions but he'll still make more good ones. And if you're wondering how Karnak looks, look up Florian Munteanu.**

 **Thank you to the few that have reviewed, i greatly appreciate your feedback and am happy that you enjoy my story so much**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Karnak is dragged by two Red Lotus foot soldiers by the arms, he gave them no fight, made no effort to loosen himself. He simply let them drag him to his fate. He had not made a single sound throughout the journey. There was nothing to be said. He raised his head, his eyes landing on the familiar walls of the Monastery, his former home. _Back to the old stomping grounds_ , he mused.

Soon enough, he was brought into the courtyard, the cold, crisp mountain air making his breath turn to clouds before his face. He was unceremoniously thrown to the center of the floor. He lays down for a second before pushing himself back onto his feet. He looks around himself, seeing that most of the Red Lotus was surrounding him, standing a radius of 30 feet around him. His eyes finally land on the man before him, the man who plagued his nightmares as a child, the very man who turned him into the monster he is. Marek glares into his eyes.

"So, the prodigal son returns."

He is met with silence.

"Nothing to say? No hello? No how you been?... disappointing. But then again, disappointment is a familiar feeling when it comes to you."

Again, only silence.

"Well im happy to see you. Aren't we all?"

Murmurs of agreement ripple through the gathering.

"I have so much to ask, first is… why? Why desert your comrades? Why desert the only home you've ever known? Why desert me? The one who had given you everything." Marek slowly circles around Karnak who simply stares at the ground .

"There was once a time where I looked upon you with pride. Out of everyone I've ever encountered, you showed the most promise. You had a strength to you that allowed you to survive the worst of it all and come out stronger. No one could match your focus, your determination, your will!" He stands before Karnak, " you were supposed to be my successor. You were supposed to lead all of us," he gestures to the crowd, "into the future."

His face screws into a face of rage and he viciously kicks Karnak across the face, knocking him on his back. "But instead you ran. You ran away from your destiny, you ran away and brought shame upon us all!" he kicks Karnak in the gut this time, making him cough hard.

"I fed you! I trained you! I made you the man you are today! You would've been nothing without me! Just as you are nothing now!" Each sentence was followed by another kick that battered Karnak.

"By leaving, you betrayed everything we stood for, everything that we are!" he threw a powerful punch that made karnaks head crack the ground it hit. Marek turns his back to Karnak but is surprised to hear him start to chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into a hysterical laugh.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"What you stand for?" Karnak slurs, "You don't stand for anything. Youre just a band of psychopaths who get their jollies off killing people."

Marek seethes, "How dare you!"

But karnak is back on his feet, "The Red Lotus preached about freeing the world but all you have done, all you made me do was slip it into more darkness, reining in tyrants and dictators, bringing power to the worst of humanity to subjugate the innocent! You made me slaughter hundreds of innocents!"

Marek laughs this time, "You still don't understand? All this death, all the manipulation, it has and always will be in the name of peace. And there can only be peace after a great suffering. The greater the suffering, the greater the peace. Everything has always been a means to an end!" he retorts passionately.

"Means to an end?! Who are you to decide whose lives are a means to an end?! Who are you to decide who should suffer!?" he yells.

But Marek doesn't back down, "Who am I?! Who are you!? You served me faithfully for years, committing these acts with glee! You fought for the cause!"

"I was blind I admit it! I was blinded and fooled into believing that by selling myself to the devil I would keep others from my fate but now I see… we're all damned."

Marek senses a shift in the atmosphere. A few, not many, but a few were affected by his former students words, he has to put an end to this now. "No. The only one damned here, is you. Archers!"

Immediately, the audience parts and five archers quickly come through the opening and ready their bows, all pointing at the seething Karnak.

"You may have been enhanced by the herbs, but you are not invincible. You will fall like any other. And the Red Lotus will live on."

"No, tonight it ends, everything will end!"

Marek couldn't help but guffaw at that statement. "I guess your sanity really has broken. Skilled you may be but you are one man. What could you possibly do?"

"Did you really think I'd give up without a fight?" Karnak answers with an evil grin.

Before Marek could even think, the doors of the monastery is blasted open and in pours Tanks and soldiers of the United Forces, lead by General Iroh himself.

Marek yells in rage, "Archers fire everything, cover your comrades. Non-benders you gather weapons and regroup! Firebenders-"

A roar splits the night sky and interrupts Mareks commands. His eyes widen as he sees Lord Zuko riding his dragon into battle. Said dragon breathes fire on the unbalanced members of the Red Lotus, setting fire to their compound. Zuko himself jumps off the dragon and lands in the midst of a group, expertly taking them down with grace and precision. He didn't even use his bending, simply redirected each attack towards the other, letting them battle each other mistakenly. Marek is alarmed to see even Tenzin join the fray, gliding towards the higher levels and air blasting the archers of the roof, eliminating the danger of their arrows. Marek glares Hatefully at Karnak who simply states, "I told you, it ends tonight."

Marek decides to retreat and sprints deep inside the monastery. Three poor soldiers try to stop him but he barrels into one and grabbing him by the leg, smashes him like a bat into one, them then hits the other in the midsection using the body, using enough force to throw said soldier into another group before smashing the soldier in hand into the ground before digging his hands into the flesh of his neck and ripping out his spine, using it like a whip on any other who dares to attack him.

"Good lord!" Tenzin whispers in horror.

But Karnak is undeterred. He follows right after him, throwing a brutal flying knee to a would be assailant before entering the compound a worried Tenzin and Zuko following suit. Karnak runs deeper into the hallways, determined to face his former master. He turned left but saw nothing but an empty hallway. He tries to focus his hearing, blocking out the sound of battle and explosions behind him. He hears the sound of footsteps bouncing off the walls ahead of him.

"Come now Karnak, you haven't lost your touch have you?"

Karnak slowly walks towards the source of the voice. He sees a door slightly ajar and pushes it open. He enters the room and sees before him an empty room, completely bare yet familiar.

"This was her room, remember? Karai was her name? Yea it was. And what happened to her exactly? Oh that's right… she was executed for attempting to desert us. She died by your hand! If she could see you now, she'd balk at your hypocrisy." Mareks disembodied cackle followed suit.

Guilt washes over Karnak as he closes his eyes, "That's not how it happened."

"Oh but it was. You killed her for doing exactly as you are now. Why you might as well spit on her grave."

Karnak begins to follow the sound of the voice again and enters another room. this time the one with the beam that always creaked. He's not sure what it was, but something made him want try it once more. He steps on with one foot, then the next and the next. _Creak_. Karnak, in anger, smashes his foot through the beam. Suddenly he is attacked by Marek who swings at him with two swords. Reacting fast karnak shifts forward and smashes his fist into Marek's face which stuns him enough to allow Karnak an opportunity to wrestle one sword from his grip but Marek recovers faster than anticipated and quickly kicks the sword out of Karnaks grip, embedding it into the ceiling. Marek wastes no time and swings his sword in a deadly arc that Karnak swiftly dodges. Now on the defensive, Karnak bobs and weaves, steps out then back in with each thrust and swing that Marek throws at him. He allows Marek to get comfortable, knowing that despite his former master being older and more experienced and admittedly more skilled, he was still severely arrogant. No doubt, he thinks he's getting the best of Karnak already. So Karnak waited and soon enough, an opening. Marek thrusts with the sword, keeping it in place for a second too long but that was all Karnak needed, as he catches the sword between his palms and moves them to the side before driving his elbow down to the hilt, breaking the blade off. He throws it away, knowing that he'd have a better chance at surviving if they both stay unarmed.

His small victory is short lived as Marek buries his hands into the concrete of the floor and break off a large piece that he smashes over Karnak who throws his arms up to protect himself but as the slab breaks upon him Marek Sparta kicks him in the chest knocking him off his feet. The former assassin rolls back onto his feet But Marek is already on him. He reverse punches Karnak across the face and with his back now turned he drives his elbow into his back, forcing him to the wall and rains vicious kidney shots on him.

"Pathetic!" he yells while kicking out his knees and throwing him to the ground by the neck.

Karnak uses the momentum to swing his legs up and bring Marek into and arm bar. But Marek bites Karnaks' leg then slips out from his grip. Karnak thankfully lands a well placed kick that throws Marek straight through the wall next to them. Marek dusts himself off and hefts himself back up, glaring at Karnak hatefully.

"You had such potential."

"They were wasted by you." Karnak responds.

They stare silently then Marek charges and Karnak sprints to meet him, he throws a kick that Marek slips under before throwing one of his own that catches Karnak on the chin. He assembles himself quickly but Marek shows no mercy and brutally kicks and punches Karnak all over, catching him with a back kick to the throat then punching out his knee. Karnak grunts painfully.

"Seems like you might be suffering from a torn meniscus now." Marek taunts.

He laughs as karnak tackles him but he throws him off like a rag doll then lifts him up and slams him to the ground painfully, a small crater forming under his body. Marek kicks him a good 10 feet away. Before Karnak even lands Mareks punches him across the face back to the ground. On impact his heads forms another crack to the ground and he spews out blood. Just as he's about to begin his next attack, A blast of fire followed by a stream of fire knocks him away. Marek scrambles for cover from the surprise attack from the Master Airbender and Firebender. Zuko helps Karnak up as Tenzin Keeps Marek pinned.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes… Why did you come after me?" Kanrka asks.

"We're working together on this remember?" Zuko reminds him.

Karnak can't help but crack a smile at this. Their attention returns to Marek who is on his knees in front of Master Tenzin. They join him by his side as they glare at the Leader of the Red Lotus.

"Marek, you are hereby under arrest for crimes against humanity. You will stand trial and be sentenced to a fitting punishment." Tenzin announces, looking down with disdain.

Marek looks up to them all hatefully before breaking out into laughter. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?" he asks before laughing hysterically once more unnerving the three.

"Did you really think that we'd never plan for a day when this base would be compromised? Or that I didn't put it into affect the moment I got inside here?" he looks to Karnak, "why do you think I stalled you for so long? Or did you really think you had a chance against me?"

Before Anyone could ask, an explosion rocks the building and throws everyone head over heels. Karnak's world goes dark for a minute and there's a ringing in his ears. His eyes focus soon enough and the ringing subsides and all around him is fire and debris. The groans and creaks of a destroyed building assaults his ears once they return to normal. Thankfully he is free of any fallen material but as his eyes scan the area they fall on Tenzin who is not far from him. Though he looks worse for wear he seems to be uninjured but the sudden cracking noise draws his attention to the ceiling above him, the same ceiling that's threatening to fall upon the airbender. Not wasting any time karnak rushes to the master airbender and just as the ceiling falls Tenzin is saved by Karnak who tackles him to safety. Karnak places the flustered Master on his feet. Tenzin cleans himself off before awkwardly thanking the former assassin.

They soon hear a cough and both rush over and see Zuko pinned beneath the wreckage.

"Quickly, we must remove this from him before he's injured any further." Tenzin tries to lift the heavy wreckage but the heat from them burns his hands and he lets go with a yelp.

Karnak pulls him back and says, "I'll do this." Karnak Grabs the wreckage, gritting his teeth as he feels the flesh of his hands be burned but he ignores the pain and throws the debris off the Firelord. Tenzin though amazed, hastily drags Zuko away and gingerly helps him up.

"Thank you." Zuko says and he suddenly sees Marek limp his way out over Karnaks shoulder.

The other two follow his train of thought but Karnak begins to ask Zuko if hes alright but hes stopped by Tenzin, "Ill get Firelord Zuko to safety, you go after him."

Karnak nods and rapidly catches up to Marek, confronting at the edge of a cliff. Marek sees that he has no other way, faces Karnak. He stares at the carnage behind him.

"All those years, all the lives lost. All the work we've done. Gone… All gone, because of you. Because you… had an attack of conscious. Heh. How do you feel now? Seeing that even in your attempts to do good, your choices still lead to death and destruction."

"As long as it's the right people dying this time, my conscious is at peace. I can die happy right here."

Marek smirks, "That can be arranged." He throws darts at Karnak who was able to dodge some but not all, one embeds itself in his leg above his knee and the other in his shoulder, grazing his collar bone. Marek runs as fast as he can on a limp and brandishes a knife that he uses to attack Karnak, slicing him along his torso. Karnak scream and catches Mareks hands. They both struggle over dominance, trying to aim the knife at one another. At this point both are desperate to end the fight, Karnak more so as he already knows that even while injured, Marek may still defeat him. Karnak notices how close they are to the edge of the cliff and finally he sees what he has to do. Taking a deep breath, he loosens his grip and allows Marek to plunge the knife deep into his abdomen. Marek smiles in triumph but the smile falls and turns into an expression of horror as Karnak pulls him into a bear hug and leaps off the edge of the cliff. Mareks howl of anger echoes throughout the night air as they plummet to the rocks below all the while Karnak's eyes are closed. At peace with himself. _This is how it should end, I'm sorry mother, father. I couldn't honor you in life. I only hope that at I least can honor you in death. Forgive me._

(Line break)

 _My son…_

 _Karnak…_

 _Swift and terrible rock…_

 _You killed me…_

Karnaks eyes weakly open, the light stinging. He keeps them closed for a second, using his hands to feels the bandages along his torso. He looks down at them and sees that the wounds he has are already closed.

"It's pretty impressive. You've only been unconscious for a week and you're already fully healed." The voice he recognizes to belong to Zuko informs him.

"Where am i?"

"You're in an infirmary in a nearby base for the United Force. Wefound you at the bottom of a cliff, battered and bruised but somehow alive. Your old master though…"

He should be ashamed but, the death of his former master fills him with relief, he almost feels… freed. "So, what happens now."

The door to his room opens and in walks Tenzin.

"That is a complicated story. First I would like to say, thank you again for saving my life. Had it not been for you, I my children would be without a father. And the world with one less airbender."

"It was my fault you were in that situation—"

Tenzin raises his hand to stop him, "It was my choice and mine alone. Though my opinion of you hasn't changed, it am aware of your efforts to change and I appreciate them."

"Thanks… I guess."

"so, what happens from here is as I said before complicated. The existence of the Red Lotus has rattled many of our more politically minded leaders in the White Lotus, they consider the failure to end the Red Lotus long ago an embarrassment, one they do not want the public to ever be aware of or else they'll lose their good standing with the people and the faith the four nations have in them. But given that we had to arrest more prominent figures in the major governments of the world has brought us, or more like them, an opportunity to redirect the narrative." He says distastefully.

"How so?" asks Karnak, this time Zuko answers.

"The major government figures we have arrested were not entirely aware of who they were dealing with which allowed the white Lotus to make up the story that they were part of a new radical group that sought to cause global government collapse so that they may rise in power. Making the White Lotus look like heroes while giving them free reigns to hunt the last pockets of the Red Lotus without raising suspicion."

Karnak scoffs, "that's total bullshit and I guarantee its gonna blow up in their faces."

"Language aside I agree," states tenzin, "But it is for the best. We will hve to deal with that once we come across that bridge. Now on to you. Thanks to the testimony of the newer younger members of the Red Lotus as well as some of the older members who appear regretful, we are aware of what has happened to you. You have suffered in ways no one ever should have and you were brainwashed from a young age. It does not excuse your actions but you do deserve justice to be done for you. Due to you working with the police, your arrest and or death would raise too many questions for the White Lotus to be comfortable with so, you are allowed to enjoy your freedom but you will be under watch of the White Lotus. We urge that you remain in Republic city in a form of house arrest. You are not allowed to leave the city and must check in with me every two days."

Karnak can only stare, "So… so I get off scott free?"

"for all intents and purposes, yes." Tenzin answers.

"No… no… no no I shouldn't I cant! I deserve to do for what I've done! I'm a monster!" he exclaims.

Zuko grabs him by the shoulders gently, "What you became, was not your fault. You were manipulated. You were lied to. You had to have been traumatized. Trauma can lead people down a terrible path if they don't have the right kind of support."

Karnak gazes into his eyes lost. "What do I do? I should atone for what I've done."

"For the first time in your life, I believe the choice is yours. However you decide to go about your journey for redemption, it will be a journey you decide the course of."

With that Zuko and Tenzin leave the young man to his thoughts, allowing him the moment alone that he clearly needs.

 _My choice_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and thank you for all who have read my story so far, i'm glad that you've liked it! now here is where Karnaks' story truly begins. I would like to point out that though this will follow the plot of Legend of Korra, i will be making some major changes, because it would be lazy on my part to create this character but follow everything down to the T. Which you will notice once the equalists come to play.**

 **I would also like to thank Shadowwalker0 for commenting just before I posted this chapter so I could give a shoutout! thank you and yes i will be having a pairing but I'm deciding on who, most likely Korra though i may change my mind. Romance is something I want to handle a little before than what happened with the show, at least when it comes to my OC. So no falling in love right away. anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Chapter 9

The air was crisp and cool, the norm on a fall morning. The clean air was nice to fill his lungs with as Karnak took an unsteady breath as he tries to look at anything but the old bald man sitting across from him, his entire being screaming guarded. They sat in the courtyard of Air Temple Island, white lotus sentries surrounding them, marring the otherwise peaceful atmosphere.

Karnak huffs, "so what exactly do we do here?"

"Here, we do what we always do and check up on you. See how your Rehabilitation is going."

"Like therapy?" he mocks.

"Spirits know you need it." Tenzin retorts without missing a beat.

He tries hard to hide the smirk the creeps onto his face as the younger man gives him the stink eye. But said man sighs. "You're probably right."

Tenzin raises an eyebrow as he didn't think he'd get that response. "Would you like it to be?"

He gets no answer. So Tenzin decides to strike up a conversation.

"How'd it go getting back to work? I don't think I ever asked."

"You didn't, It was alright I guess. Chief reacted as well as I thought she did."

"Which was?"

"She was suspicious as hell of the fact that her newly employed CSI was excused from work by a councilmen and his Sentries." He replied deadpanned.

Tenzin clears his throat as he looks away for a moment. They probably should've thought that one through but then again could you blame them? Situation was very unprecedented.

"How did you deal with it?"

"I fed her some bullshit—"

"Language."

"-Telling her that when I was younger I had tried to enlist in The White Lotus and that eventually I opted out. But because of recent events you guys needed all the help you could get."

Tenzin has to give it to him, the boy knows how to think on his feet. "Knowing Lin, that definitely wouldn't satisfy her."

"Oh it didn't. She was still wondering why they come back to ask me since I hadn't really had any experience. I just told her I wish I knew but politicians sure do like to play games." Karnak answers.

"You sure it was a good idea to bring up the Red Lotus? She could figure it out." Tenzin points out worriedly.

"Tenzin its been 5 months since you people did your spin with the media, everyone already is aware of the situation, at least the way you all wanted. Plus if you wrap the lie with truth, no one will be the wiser. Yea she'll be suspicious but at this point it'll be a dead-end for her."

"Be careful. More lives than your own can be altered if the true events were to ever get out. Even that of my own family—"

"I never wanted it to be this way to begin with so don't try and place all the blame on me. You and your friends were the ones who made the bed!" Kanrak responds in annoyance. But Tenzin doesn't back down.

"And you were the one who brought it to our doorstep, literally to mine actually."

Karnak glares at Tenzin but looks away and checks his watch, half past 7.

"Look I'd like to stay and chat but it's about time I head back home, you should be on your way to your meeting to the council so everyone can spend the next few hours sucking on Tarrloks' balls."

Tenzin turns red, "That is not what we do!"

"With the state this city is in, I can't imagine you lot doing anything else." Karnak throws back over his shoulders.

He walks up to the sentries that are standing guard in front of the pathway to the ferry ride back to Republic City. Neither one move as they glare at him. he looks back and forth between the two.

"From this position alone I could kill the both of you in over 500 ways before you could even think about scratching your ass." He threatens.

They get the memo and allow him to pass. He grumbles as he gets on the small boat that brings him back to the mainland. 5 months have passed by and his life has gone back to the same routine, he wakes up goes to work, helps solve a crime that turns into a cold case because either the evidence is proclaimed circumstantial by the judge, who is undoubtedly paid off, or because the jury ignores all common sense and give the not guilty verdict to clearly guilty parties. Criminals high five each other, wink at him and the rest of the police as they walk away while familys, widows, and orphans weep into their hands at the injustice. Then every 2 days he meets with Tenzin where they'll have the same questions asked. 'What have you been doing, who have you spoken too, at what times did you arrive home, have you had any contact with Red Lotus members who are still at large'. Every now and then Tenzin will humor him with a conversation, if he isn't looking down at him disdainfully from his high horse.

Karnak walks back to his apartment slowly, almost robotically. The words still ring in his head. _My choice_. What exactly will be his choice? What exactly will he do to make up for what he has done? He walks by a newsstand and glances at the Republic City Report. **City Crime Rate up 60%, Police overwhelmed?** Karnak rolls his eyes,

 _Of course it is_. He can honestly say hes never been to as city as bent as Republic city. For a place that's hailed as the City of Tomorrow, a beacon in the dark world, it can be pretty shady without even trying. Of course that's not to say all their citizens are bad. Many are good people, hell in his time in the police, he has met many truly good, if not naively Idealistic people that he cant help but feel crushed once their light in their eyes flicker as their exposed to the true extent of this city's rot. _I wonder if we had anything to do with it._ He knew that there was 3 hideouts that the Red Lotus had in Republic city, in fact he's very sure that the agents that had taken him to the monastery were hidden in this city. _Maybe this is my fault too_. He bows his head in shame as he walks aimlessly through the city well into the night, not caring that he isn't anywhere near his apartment. But his ears prick as a shriek rings through the night, a shriek of pure terror. Something in him awakens and he runs to the source of the scream.

* * *

A young girl walks alone, shivering slightly and she holds her coat a bit tighter. She passes by two men that stare at her intently, in a way that makes her uncomfortable. She picks up more speed as she walks. After some distance, she chances a glance behind her and is alarmed to see the men walking not far behind her. She walks a little faster, her breathing starting to race and her heartbeat nearly bursting from her chest. She looks behind once more and her uneasiness turns into fear as the men are now power walking after her. She breaks out into a run, hearing their fast footsteps closing in on her. Frantically, she makes a turn but dread grips her as she realizes that in her haste, she has walked herself into a dead end. She turns around and the men chuckle with predatory smiles on their faces.

"Well well ming, what do we have here?"

"A nice little lady walking by herself. That isn't safe is it Dan?" the shorter one says he water bends a sharp piece of ice into his hand. They step threateningly towards her.

The woman's eyes start to water. "Please don't hurt me!" she pleads.

The taller one grabs her arms and pulls her to his chest. She shrieks but a hand muffles her mouth and she tries to fight but she's caught in a death grip. Her eyes widen as the sharp ice is jabbed onto her throat, prickling her skin.

"Don't worry pretty lady, we'll take good care of you."

He raises his hand but a hand grips his arm and shatters the bones under his skin. He yells as he's suddenly hoisted up into the air. Loud crunches and he is suddenly thrown back down to the ground, both arms broken and his hands crushed. His nose broken as well and his teeth are missing. His companion holds the woman tighter and ignites a fire in his hand. A large man in simple casual clothing stalks silently before them, standing tall and glowering with his hazel eyes.

The assailant freezes for a moment before snarling, "You step any closer and I'm killing this bitch!" he holds the flame closer to the woman's face.

Faster than anyone could blink, the dashes to the would be mugger, grabs him by the face and smashes his hind into the bricks behind them. He drops to the floor soon after. The woman stares wide eyed before rushing to Karnak and enveloping him into a tight embrace. Tears stream down her face.

"I was so scared. I couldn't do anything!" she weeps, ashamed.

Suddenly, Karnak doesn't see the young girl anymore. He sees himself as a small child. Fresh after his family's death. The pain, the loneliness, the guilt, it all hit him tenfold.

He awkwardly returns the hug, then tightens it before ending the embrace, "There's no shame in being afraid. We'll always have those moments in life. Every single person on the planet. That doesn't mean that we'll spend the rest of our life in that manner. One way or another, we'll get the opportunity to fight back that fear and be brave. Call the police and have them escort you back home."

"Thank you, you saved my life." She says with utter gratitude.

He stares at her for a moment before shaking his head, "you don't have to thank me." Bounds up and scales to the rooftops before disappearing into the night.

Karnak races over the rooftops and goes back into his apartment through his window. His heart is racing but not from exhaustion or exertion. It's from his recent actions. Not a few minutes ago he saved a young woman from the vile crimes those men were sure to commit. He killed them and yet he feels… Good?

"Makes sense." Jon says as he comes into view.

Karnak sighs, "why am I not surprised?"

"Cause youre a crazy son of a bitch. Tenzin's right, you do need therapy."

Karnak half heartedly gives him the stink eye, "So what, you're here to call me a monster again for killing those crooks?"

"No actually."

That made the ex assassin do a double take, "What?"

"It feels good doesn't it? Saving someone else, doing something for someone other than yourself?"

"Those people—"

"Were known serial killers. You recognized them didn't you? Ming and Dan, wanted for 8 counts of murder, all of them young women. You read their file remember? Matter a fact you matched their blood to one of the crimes scenes but the evidence was tampered with and they got off scott free again. You ask me? They deserved it."

"I shouldn't have killed them." Kanrak states, but Jon was having none of it.

"No you shouldn't have killed _me_. They deserved it. The system wasn't working, at least not to the peoples advantage. They would've never faced consequences, they would've killed countless more!"

Karnak looks away unsure. Maybe they did, but he felt something in him stir when it happened but he wasn't sure what it was, if he were to be honest with himself… he's afraid to find out.

"Hey you know who's gonna find this interesting when word gets out about this? Tenzin." Jon points out funny a chuckle.

Karnak's eyes widen, "oh shit."

* * *

"Was it you?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid games with me! Was it you!?" Tenzin fumes.

Karnak knew it was futile to deny. It only really took a day for news to spread about the deaths of Ming and Dan. But he'll give the airbender credit, he really did wait until he does his regular meet up with him every two days to confront him.

"Yes."

Tenzin growls in anger and the air around him picks up a little speed, "I knew you'd give in to your murderous tendencies, it was only a matter of time!"

"Tenzin they were about to kill a woman I couldn't let that happen!"

Said airbender does relent slightly as he remembers that it was the would be victim who called in the report.

"Be that as it may you did not have to use lethal force. You could've simply called the police—"

"And they would've walked and found another victim. Look I'm sorry that I killed them, I had made an oath not to take another life but I don't regret saving this woman's life."

Tenzin turns a bright red before turning away as I he rubs his bald head . Suddenly he turns around. "Why did you join the Red Lotus?"

"What?"

"What was you're reason for joining the Red Lotus."

Kanrak shifts, "Zaheer saved me when I had no where else to go—"

"Just tell me why you did it. You could've gone anywhere else afterwards."

"Anywhere else? Heh. You really have lived a sheltered life haven't you?" Karnak deflects.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Tenzin demands.

"… it's because I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought that it was all worth it to help everyone, to save the world. I was wrong."

"Yes. You were wrong. Don't you see? Everytime you have thought about doing the right thing it has always ended with someone death and misery!"

"Oh fuck off Tenzin! Was it wrong when I surrendered to you? was it wrong that I demanded you kill me as penance? Was it wrong for me to hand you the Red Lotus on a silver platter!?" Karnak angrily throws back.

They both stare each other down as all the sentries get into defensive positions, ready for if and when things get ugly. Karnak shakes his head.

"You truly don't know anything about the world do you? You think that as long as we follow the rules that everything will go right? You know how many times a day I've seen guilty people walk free? How many cold cases I go through where victims suffer from things no one ever deserves while the people who are responsible sit in their fancy suits and expensive houses, eating with _your_ colleagues. Hell I'm an assassin that walked free because your buddies didn't want any political blowback. Fuck, you guys act so high and mighty but you're all just like the Red Lotus."

Tenzin shakes his head vigoursly, "I am not naïve enough to believe that everyone around me is innocent, but the good we do—"

"Is slowly becoming more and more inconsequential. Lightning bolt zolt? He's untouchable. He and the rest of the triads pump this city up with crime, drugs and creating more people like the man who killed my parents!"

Tenzin stops, "You're parents?"

Karnak is on a roll though and he ignores him, "Nothing can be done because he has all the good people scared and all the bad and powerful people rich. It's people like him who ruin your fathers good name, ruin what he wanted this city to represent!"

This brings out a fury from Tenzin the likes of which he never felt before, "DO NOT SPEAK OF MY FATHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT AT ALL TO EVEN SAY HIS NAME!"

A tense silence falls between them as tenzin pants roughly from his emotional outburst. They're both nose to nose now and Tenzin takes a shaky breath before continuing, " Yes much is against me and other idealistic allies, but we can prevail as long as we have hope."

The younger man stares at him dumbfounded before guffawing. "Hope? Hope!? HA HA! Oh that's good. That is really good. Tenzin, have you taken a look at this city? Maybe you should leave your ivory tower and actually face reality. No one in this city-this world has hope, they are so apathetic they don't even fantasize about trying. Wow you truly are sheltered, or at least blind. You know how I know why you wont win against someone like Zolt?"

"Why?" Tenzin asks challengingly.

"Because you've never truly tasted desperation. You think just cause you buried your dad because of natural causes that you've seen the ugly side of the world, you don't. You've never fought for anything in your life. You were born into status because of your father, you've always had a roof over your head, food on the table. you've never been so hungry that it keeps you up at night, you don't know the lengths someone would go to simply _survive_. I have, Zolt has. It's an entirely different world that you don't know."

"I know enough."

"Oh you do?" karnak says mockingly, "Then let me ask you this, say shady shin, one day walks into the council room with your pregnant wife in hand and a fire dagger ever so slightly hovering over her pregnant stomach, and he tells you that he'll kill her and your unborn baby unless you look the other way. What would you do?"

Tenzin stares wide eyed at him for a long time, not even daring to breath before he dangerously whispers, "Leave. Right. Now."

The younger man only smirks, "That's what I thought."

Tenzin roars in anger before air blasting Karnak in the chest, making him skid off the floor. Tenzin looks at his hands in shock at the outburst but Karnak just smiles, "Didn't know you had it in you." but he decides to leave anyway. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

This time Karnak finds himself sitting on the ledge of his Apartment building. Watching the streets below. This week has definitely been an emotional roller coaster. He honestly didn't mean to say everything he said to Tenzin, poor man ws just his outlet for all his raging emotions, the conflict inside him. _What the hell am I doing?_

He hears footsteps behind him and already assumes it's most likely Jon.

"Come to talk more shit?"

"Is that how you talk to your old man?"

Karnak freezes, his heart pumps loudly in his ear and he turns slowly. "Dad?"

It comes out so weakly, so small, like as if he's a child again. He gets up and tackles his dad in a bear hug. So many words come rushing up and he just doesn't know what to say, all that comes out is "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

His father looks at him teary eyed, "Oh son, You have nothing to apologize for."

"How can you say that? I spat on your ideals, I cursed your name from the day you died until now, I dishonored you and mom." he ends in a whisper.

"Son, you were a child, you didn't know any better. You shouldn't have gone through any of that and I should be the one to say sorry, I should've protected you both."

"No dad you did everything you could! I… I became a monster."

"Son, look at me." He guides Karnaks' head until they are looking at each other eye to eye. "You are not a monster. You were misguided, you were set upon a dark path that I never wanted for you. But this here, is a new beginning, a chance for you to choose a better path for yourself."

"I can't be better though, I-I felt it when I killed them, I felt something in me stir."

"You felt something stir before that, it wasn't that you wanted to kill them. You wanted to save her. You wanted to help others just like your mother and I taught you. Even when you fought against the true monsters who twisted you, you did it not simply to repent, but because deep down inside you knew it was the right thing to do." His father encouraged.

But Karnak shakes his head, "Whenever I think I'm doing right, people get hurt."

"Then change that."

"How?" he asks desperately.

His father sighs, "I'm sorry, but that is something you will have to figure out on your own. But know that whatever choice you make, your mother and I are so proud of you. And we love you. With all our hearts." Loeb tells his son before disappearing and all that is left in Karnaks hands is empty air.

"My choice." He whispers. The thundering clouds above him threaten to rain and the winds pick up. Suddenly a piece of paper hits his foot due to the gusts of wind and when he looks down he sees on it, the drawing of the blue spirit. Once was the secret identity of firelord Zuko before it turned into a legend, a watchful spirit that would protect those of pure hearts. Suddenly it begins to rain. But he still stares intently at the picture. Was it a sign? Then it all makes sense, he knows exactly what he must do now. His head rises as he feels the droplets fall onto his being like a baptism, rebirthing him into the world.

"Yes, Father. I know what I must do now."

* * *

Unknown to most citizens of Republic city, there is actually city below that housed most of their homeless citizens. A Place where benders and non benders alike shelter themselves. It was once an old coal mine but was abandoned once the city was being built. Thankfully, it was all but forgotten after a collapse rendered it useless but eventually the homeless turned it into a home. And with them, the Red Lotus set up a hideout, full of weapons and armor. Perfect place for Karnak to set himself up in. He follows the passage way he memorized long ago in the Monastery until he finds a small door that once he opens, finds himself in a room full of all types of resources. Weapons and armor made of obsidian, an extremely strong metal that was purified so it can be used against earthbenders and making their blades sharper than anything out there. Maps that had the entirety of Republic city throughout the ages plastered on, even with criminal hotspots, which made his new job easier. As he walks through the rooms he cant help be impressed by what he finds. _They even managed to make a training room in here, they definitely were thorough_. But inside a trophy room of sorts he found something that called to him. A helmet of some kind the visor is made of ruby and the rest of it seems to be painted the same shade of scarlet. He could see his reflection plainly from it.

 _People do need something dramatic to truly wake them from apathy and if I can't do that with hope, then maybe a different kind of symbol will do the trick._

* * *

Lightning bolt Zolt stands on the pass way in his warehouse, looking on gleefully as his 'employees' work quickly and in tandem as they manufacture opium. His right hand man comes along beside him.

"Shipment should be ready within the hour boss and the east end already paid off the pigs, we're good to start selling tonight." He informs the crime lord.

Zolt smiles while lighting up a cigar. "Perfect, make sure you tip them off on Monsoons, I would hate it if they didn't get the memo that it ain't their turf anymore."

"You got it boss."

Zolt watches as he leaves then once again turns his attention to the work bellow, "soon I'll be runnin the whole city." He says to himself with a grin.

But the grin is wiped off when the lights go out. Kicking into fight or flight, the thugs prepare themselves for an attack. But they never stood a chance for what came. To Zolts' left he heard a near silent whooshing sound and then 2 thuds. Flames burst in the darkness, hitting nothing but shadows. As the fire dies, Zolt makes out the silhouette of a man behind his men that just a second ago blasted the area he must've occupied. He tried calling them out but was cut off by pained screams and thuds. Growling, he shoots a blast of lightning below him, lighting the chemicals ablaze, which illuminates the warehouse and what he sees amazes and alarms him. A man dressed in dark grey armor and a weathered trenchcoat and a red faceless helmet, lands in the center of a group of firebenders. He gracefully takes out a knife and slices two goons behind the knees before kicking one out and grabbing the other by the collar and throwing him into the path of a blast of fire. The poor man screams as he catches on fire. The attacker takes the moment of shock to throw a knife into the forehead of the offending firebender before shooting grapnel from his right gauntlet that imbeds itself in the throat of one thug before swinging him into the other. His head makes a sickening crack noise once it makes contact with the wall and the blood smeared behind him gave a good indication of his fate.

Zolt stares in shock as this man takes out some of his best men with such ferocity. One of the rookies tries to strike him with lightning, but the costumed man shoots a grapnel again through his shoulder, blood gushing out, and rappels him into the darkness, his nails breaking as they scrape at the floor, begging not to be taken. One by one their numbers fell, the only thing Zolt could hear were grunts of pain and bodies hitting the floor. Zolt knew he would be next so he ran. He opted out of the traditional exits and decided to bust out of a nearby window and used his fire to slow down his descent. He fully sprinted to his car, only 20 yards from where he was. Just when he thought he was gonna make it, pain shot up from his leg as a shuriken tore through the flesh of his thigh. He roars in pain as he clutches the wound but he freezes when the body of his right hand man is thrown before his feet, cold dead eyes staring into his. He looks up into the red tinted reflection of his own fearful face.

"What!? WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? WHO… WHAT ARE YOU?!"

The maniac grabs the shirken and twists it bringing a bellow of agony from the crime lord.

"What do you want?!" Zolt pleads.

"You've feasted upon the very soul of the good people of Republic City. I'm sparing you not out of generosity, but so that you can pass on the message to all your scum buddies. Enjoy your lasts moments of peace. From this point on, no one is safe from me." the attacker growls before ripping out the shuriken and disappearing into the night. Zolt gawks in fear into the night sky then turns his attention back to his burning warehouse.

* * *

Chief Lin Beifong scowls deeply while surveying the chaos before her. A simple fire call had lead to the discovery of a drug bust, not by any of her officers or any other government official. But by a costumed wacko. To anyone who was not in the crime scene, it would've sounded crazy, they'd tell the person telling the story that they sounded ridiculous. But for those who witnessed the carnage, they'd see how real it was. They'd see the bodies of 14 criminals being placed in body bags, knives and shurikens as black as the night protruding through life threatening areas. Slashes that appeared so precise and surgical a swordsman would almost call it artwork.

But that's not what she sees. Saikhan approaches her, an evidence bag in hand.

"Has the material the knive's made from been identified yet?" She asks.

"We sent some to the lab, but I'm actually familiar with rare metals. This right here, it's obsidian. Made from natural resources and rendered into a metal. Unbendable, sharper than any other weapon." He informs her as he hands it to her. She inspects it, the blood on it still fresh.

"He left Zolt alive, he's currently being loaded up into an ambulance. I don't get it, if this guy killed so many, why leave the big guy alive?"

"Let's find out." The two head over to the disgruntled firebender.

They ignore one of the few thugs left alive who wailed, "That horrible red face, it made me see all of my sins! It's a spirit, a vengeful red spirit here to damn us all!"

They finally make it to Zolt, "Well if it isn't Republic City's finest. Here to arrest me? Good luck with that." He remarks.

"I'm sure my guys will find something to tie you down."

He snickers amusedly, "if that were true then I'd be in jail a long time ago."

"Tell us something. Who would want to kill you? Aside from most people on the policed force."

He shrugs, "What can I tell you? I'm an honest businessman, but success don't come without a price. Besides I was just taking a stroll, innocent bystander caught in the frenzy. But what I do know, is that the guy who put a hole in my leg was alone. He came an went like a wraith of the night. You got yourself a new player in town Chief." He snarls.

Lin glares as the doors shut in front of her and the ambulance drives off to the hospital. She begins to hear the chatter of Reporters and rubs her forehead, _this is gonna be a long night._

"So what do you think of all this? New player in time? Vigilante nutjob? If it's the latter I give it a week before this city tears him apart." Saikhan expresses. But Lin shakes her head.

"Don't think so. You see these men? All of them are dangerous benders that've given us hell for a long time. And in one night they're torn apart. Only blood on the scene is their own. Whoever this guy is, he's a pro. Keep your men on alert, this right here, I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing a lot of it."

 **AN: His suit looks exactly like that of the red hood in arkham knight, but without the symbol and with the same trenchcoat as batman in bvs during the nightmare scene.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone! Been a while but like i said, I'm not abandoning this story so here it is! the next chapter! I'll admit this one is a filler but the next one will be up soon enough and it'll fast forward to finally when Avatar Korra arrives! I just wanted to establish where Tenzin and Karnak stood as well as give a reason for why Tenzin will not be doing anything to stop Karnak.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

A trio of men wearing expensive clothing exit a red satomobile that parked itself in front of a deli. The largest one, that can be assumed to be the leader, heads towards the much smaller and older shop owner whos eyes widen in recognition and dread.

"Xai! Please! I've already paid for this month!" the shop owner explains.

Xai, smirks while taking a drag of his cigarette. "Oh I'm aware adat, Chung. But ya see, ya forgot ta pay interest. Best pay up else dere'll be no one to protect this fine establishment a yours."

The threat is clear as day, especially with his followers behind him lighting a cigarette of his own using his firebending.

"Interest!? Xai you already demand so much, I'm practically dry as it is!"

"Excuse me, did you just say I demanded?" Xai asks with a dangerous tone.

Chung's heart starts to beat so fast he's almost afraid that it'll burst. "No no no I didn't mean—"

"I've generously asked ya for a small payment in exchange fer my services."

"I did not mean to imply—"

"Oh I fully understand yer implication. Boys, I think Mr. Chung ere should figure out the difference between my askin an my demandin."

With that, despite Chungs pleading, the trio alight their flame but suddenly the lights flicker. Xai feels a presence next to him and turns to his left. He jumps when in front of him is a trench coat wearing man with some kind of Red featureless helmet.

"What the fu—"

He's delivered a powerful hook that shatters his jaw and sends him crashing onto the floor, his shoulder breaking on impact. His men stare in alarm for a second before they finally try to attack but it was a second too late. The unfortunate thug on the masked mans left raises his hands to blast fire but, faster than his eyes could perceive, the masked man brandishes a large knife from his hip and slices clean off both of his hands, blood spewing out from the stumps. He howls in pain before being silenced by a brutal knee to the face. The last thug is overcome with fear, crawling back.

"Stop! S-s-stop! Please don't hurt me! I-I don't even like these guys! I'm just trying to get a quick buck?!"

"A quick buck?" the masked man mockingly copies, his voice deepened and echoed most likely by the mask. "A quick buck from preying on innocent people trying to live peacefully? Threatening their lives? All that for a quick buck huh?"

The thug slowly curls into fetal position terrified, "Please please don't kill me!"

"I won't. If and only if, once the police are called, you tell them everything and I mean everything. If you leave out a single detail about anything you and your buddies have done I will know and there isn't a single place on earth or hell that you can hide from me." The thug can see his reflection in the visor of the helmet, staring into his own eyes, slowly falling into more madness from fear.

"I will I will!" the thug squeaked.

Satisfied, the masked man stands to his full towering height before addressing Chung, who is staring in utter shock and apprehension.

"Call the authorities. Cooperate with them, you won't have to fear retaliation."

Chung nods rapidly before turning to his phone, but just as he turns back to ask the masked man something, he's met with nothing but, two bodies and a trembling would be attacker.

* * *

A lonely man holding groceries walks the sidewalks in the cold night, using his left arm to shield his head from the rain. Looking ahead, he sees a man walking towards him, directly for him. He already where this was heading. As he suspected, the man stalking towards him uses the rain to form an ice dagger in his hand and holds it to his neck.

"Wallet, now."

"Come on I don't have anything on—"

"Do you want me to sue this? I don't give a shit if you say you don't have anything, give me what I want!"

Before anything can be done, a grapnel from above is shot through his hand. His would be mugger screams as he's hoisted into the air. The man looks but can't see clearly through the rain. But he can hear. He can hear the impact of heavy fists against flesh, he can hear the grunts and cries of pain from each hit. then silence. Nothing happens for another couple seconds before the mugger is dropped on the roof of the car next to him. He drops his groceries as he yelps. He looks up again trying to get a clear look above. What he can make out… is a man with a red faceless head in the distance.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Alright settle down everyone! As you may have already heard, and soon enough the public will, we have a new player in town. A vigilante. Appeared sometime last night and has already committed 10 acts of assault that we know of, including Lightning Bolt Zolt who is the leader of the triple triads. Not only had he interrupted drug shipments but also trafficking, human trafficking, assault, robbery, and kidnapping. All victims either dead or severely injured, most likely crippled."

The officers gathered murmured, Lin could imagine why. Some worried about what this could mean to the public, others what it could lead too, most of them… if this'll hit them or their pockets. She Notices Karnak arriving late and standing in the back. She narrows her eyes before calling on the cop who raised his hand.

"What do the reports say about this guy?"

"I heard some witnesses say that it wasn't a guy at all. It was some kind of creature." One of the cops comment, leading to scattered chuckles.

But Lin isn't finding it funny, "It's some nut in a mask. A highly skilled nut. From what we can tell he doesn't seem to display any bending-"

"No bending? If this is some guy then it'll be easy to take him down."

Murmurs of agreement are heard and Lin rolls her eyes and their stupidity… or arrogance. _Did they even pay attention to the report?_

"No he will not. As I was saying before you had interrupted," she says with a pointed glare, "he doesn't seem to display any bending from what we can tell and yet he has defeated bender; fire, water, earth, even metal. He completely tore them apart, some of them quite literally. Limbs ripped from bodies, bones shattered. He used these," she holds up one of the shurikens found at the crime scenes, "Made from obsidian, sharper than anything we've seen and too pure to bend. This guy is no amateur and no normal person."

She watches as that sinks in. The ones who were considering this a joke now are sporting much more serious expressions, some fearful. _Good, that means they'll take this seriously._

"Be on alert, I want all hands on deck for this. I don't doubt that this is the last we'll hear of him. Dismissed."

The cops begin to leave, talking amongst themselves, uncertainty dominating the atmosphere. Karnak begins to leave but Lin calls him over.

"You want to talk boss?"

"Is there a reason why you're late?"

"I thought I could squeeze in a couple more minutes of work before reporting?"

Lin narrows her eyes;

"Where were you last night?"

"Excuse me?"

"where were you last night, specifically between 11 and 4am?" Lin crosses her arms, her glaring eyes burrowing into Karnaks. But he doesn't buckle, he calmly responds, "ummm sleeping in my apartment? My neighbors can back that up too. Why're you curious?"

Lin ignores his question, "What are your opinions on this vigilante Karnak?"

He jokingly squints his eyes, "Is this a test?"

"Maybe."

"Will I be fired for this?"

"Maybe."

"… I cant say that I'm completely against this vigilante. I mean from what you've said, he's gone against people that have given us a lot of grief, hell this entire city. We've never really been able to touch Zolt but in one night this guy gives us something to tie Zolt down with." Karnak replies, _always wrap the truth with a lie_.

She stares at him long and hard, "This vigilante goes against everything we stand for, against what you swore by when you took this job."

"That hasn't stopped most of the people we work with from being on the triads payroll."

"If I find out that you are in any way connected to this, I will personally throw you in a cell."

Karnak stares at her for a long time before replying, "I'm not. But I'm sure you'll make good on this promise unlike the last one."

She blinks in confusion, "last one? What do you mean by that?"

Karnak is already gone though, leaving chief beifong to her thoughts.

* * *

Karnak knew it wouldn't take long for Tenzin to find out about his endeavors of last night. Things between them were already bad enough and it'll most likely get only worse from here. But it's not like he expected any different. Be that as it may, he should still take care of the confrontation now before Tenzin decides to do anything about it. So he does what he usually does and goes to Air Temple island.

It's mid day by now, which means that Tenzin should be wrapping up with his meeting with the City Council, so all Karnak needs to do now, is wait. Soon enough, he sees the ferry carrying the Airbending Master approaching and he stands tall, firm in his stance both literally and figuratively.

The Older man makes his way to the ex-Assassin with a frown the deepens with each passing step.

"I take it you're up to date?"

Tenzin flares his nostrils, "You know I woke up this morning feeling bad about our last conversation. I was even preparing myself to apologize for striking you down in anger. I had allowed my emotions to get the better of me and acted rashly. But after hearing about the events of last night, I almost wonder if I should've stopped."

Karnak is mildly surprised by the hint of darkness in the Airbenders words but he doesn't let it show, he can't show any weakness. "It had to be done Tenzin. Innocent people were being taken advantage of and hurt!"

"That is the same thinking that allowed the Red Lotus to manipulate you!"

"It doesn't make it lie!"

"And it doesn't give you the right to dress yourself up, arm yourself, and deliver lethal justice!" Tenzin quickly retorts without missing a beat.

Karnak bristles, "If you only knew the things those men I killed had done… you wouldn't dare try to act so self righteous right now!"

"Once again that does not justify your actions! Disgusting and horrifying ations at that! Do you honestly think that killing these people will make you some kind of hero?!"

"No."

Tenzin stumbles a bit, not expecting that answer. Karnak fully faces Tenzin and he drops all his masks. Tenzin sees his raw inner emotions.

"I am not nor will I ever consider myself a hero. I know what I did. I know it doesn't excuse or justify anything at all. And I'm gonna have to live with that for the rest of my days. But if I can prevent anyone else from ending up like me then I'll do it. Because what I ended and what I saved those people from, is what gave birth to me."

Tenzin stares at Karnak for a long time, unsure of what to say. Finally he says; "I will be reporting this to the council immediately."

Karnak shakes his head bitterly, "You won't."

"Is that a threat?"

"A logical conclusion."

Tenzin crosses his arms, "Please elaborate."

"You tell them that you know it was me that went out at night and hunted criminals, they'll ask how you knew. Then you'll have to tell them about my abilities my training and where I got them from. And that house of cards that you and the white lotus built will tumble down and leave you all to be prey for the sharks."

Tenzin's eyes widen at the implications and Karnak smiles regretfully, "I told you all that I should be punished, but you didn't listen. And now, you're gonna be backed into a corner with no way out if you go through with it."

The airbending master breaks into a cold sweat and his mind races to figure out another way from this trap that he has inadvertently set on himself. But he has nothing. No way out. His shoulders slump and he looks at the young assassin defeated.

"I concede your point. But know this, if your actions bring any violence to my doorstep, and my family is threatened in some way by you. I will report the truth and I will personally escort you to the gates of hell. Consequences be damned."

Karnak nods, "I know it doesn't hold much weight to you at all, but I give you my word that I will not let any harm befall your family."

Tenzin begins to walk away before he stops and without turning around says, "You're right… your word is worthless to me."


End file.
